


[利艾翻译] 街头小子（我只是个跳舞的）translation of Monsoon's Street Brat

by arboresque



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bandit!Eren, Chinese Translation, M/M, Slow Burn, Soldier!Levi, baby!armin, emperor!Erwin, 小混混艾伦, 异域风情, 慢热
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arboresque/pseuds/arboresque
Summary: A Chinese translation of Monsoon's amazing _Street Brat_!also posted on LOFTER 乐乎地址：http://arboresqueashu.lofter.com/简介: 在街上混了那么多年，艾伦早就把立志加入调查兵团的梦想扔到脑后，他现在唯一的目标，就是保护好姐姐三笠和她的儿子，并且守护她的秘密。为了生存，他加入了一个街头帮派，却一头飞入他儿时偶像利维兵长的视线……





	1. 空中相遇

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Street Brat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602481) by [Monsoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsoon/pseuds/Monsoon). 



第一章 空中相遇

 

窄小的街道里，一行人像鸟儿一样穿梭在晾晒的衣服之中。掠过窗子、轻巧躲避街边的商铺，惊扰了路人和小贩，引来一阵阵骚动。向上、向前，穿梭、跳跃，烧烤的烟味、浓郁的香料、燃烧的烟草，杂糅在一起成了整座城市的味道。黄昏了，地面的街道熙熙攘攘，他们却好像活在另一个领域——飞翔，这是艾伦一天中最享受的时刻。

从空中向下看整座城市，令人惊叹不已。艾伦小时候一直梦想着住进内陆地区的高塔，像席娜区的贵族们一样，从塔顶鸟瞰脚边的城市——一直到他目睹了调查兵团的英姿为止。宪兵团他早已见怪不怪，那帮窝囊废常常在漆黑的小巷里暴打醉汉、讥笑平民百姓，没什么了不起的。他们的胯间佩戴着奇怪的装置和绳索，但几乎从不使用，只是装装样子罢了。

但调查兵团就不一样了：十岁不到的小艾伦得知他们佩戴的东西叫做“立体机动装置”。幼小的他着迷般注视着绿色斗篷从马背上一跃而起，胯间的机器中发射出绳索，下一秒，他们已然腾云驾雾。斗篷在他们的背后翻腾，自由之翼的标志被中午橘色的阳光染上暖意，散发着光芒。那一刻，小艾伦下定决心要加入调查兵团，像他们一样飞翔。

“艾伦！向左！”莱纳回过头冲他大吼，艾伦回过神来，赶紧拉紧绳索变向。好险，差点就要撞到墙了。他加紧速度跟着莱纳和贝托尔德向城门飞去。

“拜托你别发呆好不好！万一你撞死了，我还得把你的尸体从墙上扒拉出来带回去给三笠——我可不想告诉她你死于撞墙！”莱纳大声斥责。艾伦不好意思地朝身旁的阿妮笑了笑，博得对方一个白眼。

他们今天的工作已经结束，现在正赶去常光顾的酒馆打算喝一杯，干了一天，多次虎口脱险，总得犒劳一下自己。当然，还有一件事得做：分赃。今天收成不错，他们在妓院和酒馆外偷袭了三个宪兵军官——

好吧，老实交代，什么童年理想，什么调查兵团， **都是假的** ！生活就是一件事一件事这么发生，计划总赶不上变化。想当年，他的梦想是做一名正义使者，现在他却在街头帮派里混。不过好在他还是拥有了自己的立体机动装置，四舍五入一下和调查兵团的配置差不多，这才是最关键的哈哈哈。

他们快接近特鲁斯特的城门了，已经能隐约看到两座塔尖。特鲁斯特是世界上最大的城市之一，强大的贸易战略优势将其变成了一个商业中心，也是船舶停靠的关键中转站。不过，经济发展的同时，犯罪率也飙升。在特鲁斯特，要么你走运一夜暴富，要么就做个穷光蛋老百姓——你问我艾伦算哪种？他要是有钱的话也不会加入街头帮会啊。

靠近城门的区域本不适合立体机动装置行动，为了达到今天的熟练程度，他可是花了数月的时间，无数次在众人面前尬摔，甚至还断了几块骨头，才能在这种比较空旷的区域自如运用飞行装置。秘诀就是在放开挂钩的同时进行气体推动，一下子向前甩出50米的长距离，身体划一道弧线。这种前行方式被他们称为“弹弓”，原因显而易见。的确，这样的操作非常危险，时机极其重要，每一个动作都必须精准到位。如果挂钩释放得太晚，飞行轨道就会偏离，结果就是直接摔在墙壁上；太早的话，距离又不够……

不过这些比起在空中的刺激感来说都不算什么。对普通人来说，能用立体机动装置飞起来就已经够爽了，但发射“弹弓”的那一刻，你的身体处在完全失重的状态，没有任何绳索牵连着你——这种自由才接近真正的飞翔。

莱纳打头阵，毕竟是这个小帮派的头头。艾伦抢在贝托尔德前面，跃跃欲试。贝托尔特本来就没有很喜欢“弹弓”，似乎还有些紧张，艾伦看见汗珠从他的太阳穴滑落。阿妮像往常一样殿后，她生者一张面瘫脸，总是让人猜不到她在想什么，但艾伦知道阿妮和自己一样喜欢“弹弓”。

风吹乱了艾伦的头发，他的衣服在风中作响。他开始加速，直到最后一秒才放开挂钩——他在飞！艾伦笑着伸开双臂感受风的速度……

他突然听见莱纳的咒骂声，余光中对方似乎在看向地面。艾伦皱了皱眉，跟着莱纳的视线向身下望去——

地面是一队深绿色的斗篷，背上自由之翼的标志闪着光。艾伦开始慌了。好多双眼睛都向上盯着自己，他好像一只困兽，在空中无处可逃。

艾伦知道，宪兵大多是腐败的懒蛋，而调查兵团则恰恰相反，他们面对暴徒、帮派和罪犯冷酷无情，不论是多大的团伙，都从不退让。虽然严格意义上来说，如今调查兵团是艾伦的敌人，他仍然对其肃然起敬。

在特鲁斯特，每次调查兵团被外遣执行任务的那几个月，地下犯罪活动就愈发猖獗。

而今，调查兵团回来了，艾伦他们却明目张胆地闯入了他们的视线！

*******************

调查兵团回到特鲁斯特的时候，太阳刚下地平线，天空中红色和橘色的晚霞交织着，等待夜幕的降临。

“开心一点嘛，利维。我们到家咯！”汉吉兴奋地在马背上上蹿下跳。在马上坐了几小时，竟然还有力气乱动，利维表示服气。在马鞍上坐久了，随便一动，他的屁股就疼得不行。

“呵，我已经连着三个小时赶路了。只要换了这身脏衣服、洗个热水澡，我就立马高兴。”

“我听说最近城内帮派活动又到了高峰期，你最喜欢的‘清扫’工作等着你哟！”利维的击杀能力人们闻风丧胆，传说他曾肢解了好几个大型犯罪团伙，特鲁斯特的居民们也因此给他起了奇奇怪怪的绰号，什么“斗牛犬”、“清扫者”，还有更常见的“人类最强士兵”；他手下的士兵们尤其偏爱第二个——特鲁斯特的居民们怎么也不会想到，这个绰号竟然会误打误撞地戳到他的洁癖。利维冷哼一声：他才离开3个月，帮派就又出来活动了？

突然，他注意到空中似乎有动静。四个身影带着立体机动装置向前飞跃。一开始他还以为是宪兵，还想表扬一下他们难得用一回飞行装置。不，不对，他眯了眯双眼。这些人没有穿军装，穿的是平民布衣和猎靴——是帮派！这帮人他妈怎么搞到立体机动装置的？

四个人的下半张脸都戴着面具，其中一个在空中高喊着爽，很享受的样子，似乎还没有注意到地面的观众。带头的已经发现调查兵团，好像在咒骂自己的不小心，忘记做任何防护工作。那个下属也逐渐意识到了情况，利维看见他眼神中的恐慌与觉悟——那个人除了面具之外，还戴着眼罩。只用一只眼睛？一定给使用飞行装置添了不少麻烦吧。在空中有一瞬，那人的视线对上了利维，他惊讶地发现男孩有着金色的瞳孔。金色的眼睛？真少见啊……下一刻，他们发射出的挂钩就已经抓到了城门对面的墙壁上，四个人轻巧地消失了。

调查兵团一片沉寂。

所以，刚刚那些都是街头混混？什么时候帮派也有立体推动装置了？竟然有胆量在调查兵团面前秀花样，这不是明摆着想被抓吗？

“哟，这个欢迎会有些意外……”汉吉眨了眨眼，目光还对着四个人消失的地方，恋恋不舍。“机械用得很不错啊，比我们团里很多辣鸡都用得好诶。嗯，身手不凡，可以可以。”

“算他们今天走运，”利维说着头也不回地骑马向前走，兵团的其他人这才慢慢地跟了上来。这么明目张胆的罪犯，利维兵长竟然不冲上去追，怎么回事？

“老子今天累死了，放他们一条生路。”他这才刚踏入城门5分钟不到，这帮傻子就欢脱地从自己眼前飞过，就凭这智商这运气，一周内围剿他们还成问题吗？让他们好好享受有限的自由吧，老子今天仁慈得很。


	2. 罗斯之墙的舞姬

第二章 罗斯之墙的舞姬

  
  
艾伦三步并作两步跑上楼梯，灵巧地穿梭在一群酩酊大醉的宪兵和装模作样的贵族之间。每次他来罗斯之墙帮忙，三笠都要求他穿上印度裹裙，说什么要维持门面，他平日穿的街头布衣和这里形象不符。想来也是，这边的女孩子们成天穿得花枝招展，身上遍布珠宝项链，他总不能拖后腿。他经过的时候，罗斯的女孩儿们少见地放下伪装，笑着向他打招呼，有几个胆大的还跟他调几句情。艾伦眨了眨眼，算是回复。  
  
他在罗斯之墙算是熟面孔了，迎宾的女孩一见他来就很自然地告诉他三笠在哪儿。他掀开一层层绸缎，熏香之味扑面而来，透过墙上高高的小窗子，有几道阳光射进来，照亮了昏暗的房间，蜡烛散发着低低的橘光，在帷幔上投下斑斓的阴影。天鹅绒沙发，床，软垫，各类毛皮遍布房间，也遮不住一对对男女的欢爱之景，低沉的喘息声和造作的呻吟混杂在一起。艾伦早已对这一幕见怪不怪，他挑着路穿过房间，走到对面的洗漱区。  
  
艾伦走出了昏暗的通道，刺眼的阳光洒在后院里，三个女孩穿着浴衣在井边洗漱，小声聊着八卦咯咯地笑，舀起井水。其中有一名年轻女子正在用香皂和椰子皮给身旁的孩子搓洗着头发，后者不舒服地大声哭闹。三笠坐在不远的长椅上叠干净的衣物，阿尔敏则趁机跑进洗衣篮里抓着毛巾玩。  
  
“嘛，在帮妈咪做家务吗？”艾伦抱起小阿尔敏一把抛到空中，又稳稳地接住，引得孩子一阵笑。  
  
“你今天不工作吗？”三笠问艾伦。  
  
“噢，那个啊……”艾伦做了个鬼脸，欲言又止。  
  
“你又被开除了？”三笠气势汹汹。  
  
“听我解释，是那个人不好，特别混账，我只是想让他冷静一下，是他先出的手——”  
  
“又来？这是你第三次因为打架丢饭碗了，艾伦！”三笠厉声打断了艾伦的解释，“我一个人没法养活我们三个，你也争点气好不好。”  
  
“安啦，你看这，”艾伦单手抱着阿尔敏，另一只手从他的裹裙里掏出一沓皱的不行的钞票，他得意洋洋地看到三笠惊讶的眼神，“看到没？这些够我们至少撑两周了，而且很快还会有更多。”艾伦扬了扬眉毛，等着三笠夸自己，没想到对方老脸一黑。  
  
“我反对你在那个帮派里混，艾伦。不安全，万一你被抓怎么办，万一你用飞行器的时候出什么意外，或者有什么三长两短怎么办！”  
  
“那我还反对你在妓院工作呢，但关键是我们都在挣钱，阿笠，哪个工作不危险！至少我在帮派的工作不会让我昧着良心做事。另外，我们已经越来越老练了，再过不久你甚至都不用再这里工作了！我们可以买一座小房子，你可以再找一份工作！”三笠沉默不语，叹了口气，然后把所有叠好的干净衣物放到篮子里，她站起身，对艾伦露出一个微笑。  
  
“别担心我，艾伦。你知道我已经习惯了这里的工作了，我现在是舞姬（译者按：印度舞姬，出入于印度贵族门庭，精通印度音乐、舞蹈等表演艺术，在交际礼仪方面是权威，简单来说就是卖艺不卖身），不用做任何我不想做的事情。”她慢慢向屋内走去，“还有，如果你保证出去突袭的时候会小心，那我就相信你。不过话说回来，比起担心你被抓，我更担心你撞墙。”艾伦咧了咧嘴，一言不发地跟着姐姐进了屋。  
  
三笠在罗斯之墙很受尊重，这儿的女孩儿们都听她的话，她除了是舞姬，还是大家的姐姐，发生什么事女孩儿们都会找她聊。艾伦跟着三笠和阿尔敏走到屋内，在软垫上坐下，侍者拿来一壶茶和一些小点心。  
  
“昨晚调查兵团回城了。”艾伦嚼着蛋糕，含混不清地说。  
  
“那你们出去的时候更要小心，暂时别去突袭了，被抓的几率太大了。”三笠说道。  
  
“我知道我知道。”艾伦糊弄了过去。他做这一行也不是一天两天，他知道风险。姐姐担心自己，他自然理解，但也不能小看他吧。  
  
罗斯之墙门口突然一阵骚动，进来一群穿着制服的人——皇家护卫！看来他们的大客户来光顾了。艾伦在人群中看到一头金发，他立刻警觉了起来。  
  
“红色警报，阿笠，成年版阿尔敏来了！”三笠拉起她脖子上的红色头纱，遮住了阿尔敏，后者正在她的臂弯里安睡。  
  
“你能不能别叫他这个！”三笠压低声音冲着艾伦吼道。  
  
“他们没往这边看，没事，”那一行人坐得离舞台很近。埃尔文王子通常会带着私人守卫来，还会带上其他顾客。今天他的同伴是一个黑发男人，不太高，穿着一袭黑衣。那人黑着脸环顾四周，看上去并没有多大兴趣。  
  
“嘿，埃尔文带了朋友，”艾伦用胳膊肘顶了顶她姐姐，朝那个男人的方向点了点头。“他看上去无聊到想杀人。”  
  
三笠笑了：“那是利维兵长，艾伦。你小时候特别崇拜他，还记得吗。”艾伦大吃一惊，赶紧回过头仔细打量。  
  
“比我想象的矮，”艾伦有点惊讶。“而且他看上去有点渣，今天哪个女孩负责他啊？太可怜了。”  
  
“别这么说，他人很好的。”艾伦狐疑地看着姐姐。人很好？三笠从来没有对谁有这么高的评价，甚至从来没有这么说过自己！“艾伦，我是说真的。他从来没有睡过这边的女孩，我觉得埃尔文每次把他拉过来是想让他放松一下……他们俩是朋友，关系很好。别光看外表，艾伦，利维兵长对这边的女孩都很客气，小费给的也很多。大家都挺喜欢他的。”  
  
艾伦转过去看那两个人，利维和埃尔文似乎在低声说些什么。一个小姑娘战战兢兢地拿了一些酒水送过去，埃尔文微笑着取了一杯，利维稍微摇了摇头，什么都没拿，但还是在托盘里放了两枚金币作为小费——好吧，看上去不像好人，人其实不渣……  
  
“阿笠，你觉得如果我拿着点心送过去，他也会给我小费么？”  
  
三笠戳了戳阿尔敏的小脸：“你舅舅是个白痴，阿尔敏。”换来阿尔敏一阵咯咯笑，他伸出手想抓妈妈的下巴。“你也觉得对不对？还好我们不遗传他的基因。”  
  
艾伦站起身，无奈地望着身旁装正经的姐姐。  
  
“你这么快就要走了？”三笠克制不住笑出了声。  
  
“你们俩都是坏人，三笠和阿尔敏都超坏。别这么看着我，阿尔敏，我这么好心对你，把你养大，你呢，像你妈妈一样没良心。我不跟你们玩了。”艾伦抄起最后一颗糖转身就走。  
  
“今天晚上再无头骑士酒馆见！”三笠笑着冲着他的背影喊道。艾伦挥了挥手算是回答。


	3. 追逐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 艾伦和兵长的第二次相见！  
> 然而兵长还是不知道小天使的身份……

第三章 追逐

 

无头骑士酒馆坐落于蜿蜒曲折的小巷，极不起眼，只有熟门熟路的当地人才能七拐八绕地找到。店里不只有酒，还有各地进口的香料，木质货架上琳琅满目，瓶瓶罐罐储存着各类异域草药。把不大的店铺挤得满满当当。当地的妇人们是这儿的常客，来店里买烹饪调料的时候顺便和掌柜的帅小伙唠唠嗑。

 

尽管从外面看上去就是一家普通的香料铺，但很少有人知道，无头骑士在夜里其实是一家地下酒吧。只有“老熟人”才被允许走到柜台后面，掀起破旧的门帘，进入储藏室隐藏的隔音门。艾伦、阿妮、莱纳和贝尔托特就是在这里碰头，制定突袭计划。任务完成后，他们会在这儿“分赃”。

 

今天是周二，晚上顾客不多，除了艾伦他们，也就那几个常客了。

 

科尼和萨莎，一对盗贼，此刻正在比谁喝得多，奖品是一篮子面包，赞助商自然是好脾气的马可——无头骑士的掌柜。萨莎当然是为了食物拼命，而科尼则想看到萨莎吃不到面包时候的表情，两人互不退让。莱纳在一旁给科尼鼓劲，贝托尔特则和往常一样满脸担忧。尤弥尔自然站在萨莎一边，想方设法分散科尼注意力。

 

三笠、艾伦、阿妮和马可坐在不远处，阿尔敏坐在吧台上，拿着杯垫玩得不亦乐乎。艾伦想偷偷喝一口三笠的酒，却被姐姐发现，狠狠地瞪了一眼。

 

“你待会要出去，艾伦，不许喝酒。你清醒的时候就已经在空中横冲直撞了，喝酒了那还了得。”艾伦冲姐姐做了个鬼脸，不耐烦地盯着门上的钟。

 

“差不多十点了，我们该走了吧。”艾伦看了阿妮一眼，后者安静地喝着酒，耸了耸肩，一言不发。

 

“我听说调查兵团回城了，你们几个小心点啊。”马可擦着吧台，语重心长地告诫他们。

 

“他们昨晚刚到，今天不可能立刻就工作吧。我倒是觉得我们得赶紧抓住机会，趁他们在修整好好捞一把。”艾伦不置可否。

 

“别小看了他们，调查兵团可不是宪兵，还是有两把刷子的。还有艾伦，让和我都听说了，他们那个兵长，那个利维，不好惹。”马可和让曾在宪兵团里待了一年，后来马可使用立体机动装置的时候出了事故，右腿被截了肢，就回来了。让自然不会一个人在兵团里待下去，就也主动退伍，两人开了这个小铺子兼酒吧。“巨人族”——艾伦、阿妮、莱纳和贝尔托特的帮派——就是靠他们俩才搞到了立体机动装置。

 

“别担心，他们这时候一定忙着清理那些辣鸡帮派，顾不上我们，”对于艾伦的自信，三笠皱了皱眉，但也没说什么。

 

“你们准备好了没？”

 

“好嘞，出发！”艾伦咧嘴一笑。

 

“过会见，给我们准备点酒啊，等着我们回来庆祝！”莱纳和店里的人挥了挥手。

 

“艾伦，别忘你的镜片！”妈的，差点忘记。艾伦匆匆忙忙在口袋里摸索。他生来就有虹膜异色症：一只眼睛是明亮的蓝绿色，另一只则是金色（译者按：金色眼睛是漫画里小天使的瞳色，绿色是动画里的）。艾伦小时候引以为傲，但长大之后在街上混，这一点却成了负担，因为特殊所以特别容易被认出来。近些年他出门都用眼罩遮住自己的绿眼——当地极为少见的瞳色。不过一旦用起立体机动装置，他就得换个法子了，双眼对于感知深度、预测距离都不可缺少，因此马可给他做了一种新的眼罩，装上了一块有色镜片，盖住他的瞳色。

 

艾伦亲了亲三笠的脸颊，捡起杯垫放在阿尔敏头上。“我很快回来，”眨了眨眼。

 

“小心点！”三笠冲着他的背影喊道。

 

“好好好……”

 

**********************

利维不是很确定回家到底是不是件好事。他喜欢外出任务，能够离开令人窒息的城墙、踏出混乱腐败的城市是一种自由，但这些都是他所熟悉的事物，蜿蜒的小巷、破旧的楼房，在空中鸟瞰，却也像是自己的家，莫名熟悉。当然，这个家可以用脏乱差形容。他低头随便一看，就能发现四处逃窜的罪犯们，因为自己突然出现吓得屁滚尿流。的确，很脏很乱，不过有自己这个“清扫者”在，有什么关系？啊，世界上没有比清理东西更美妙的感受了。

 

利维给手下放了一晚上的假，让他们恢复一下，明天就要开工了——他有一整座城市要清理，而利维从来不是一个拖延的人。趁细菌没有扩散赶紧把它们解决掉。

 

利维悄无声息地降落在一座浴场的屋顶。这条街很暗，只有月光透过一排排楼房洒进来，身后两下微弱的声音，汉吉和麦克也到了。

 

“我们该从那里开始呢？”汉吉扫视了下面的街道，插着腰叹了口气，“才三个月，这个鬼地方就到处都是帮派，一团团像老鼠一样，清理他们，还不如直接迁城呢。”

 

难度是不小，利维完全理解汉吉的担忧。然而另一方面，他对于挑战已经开始感到兴奋。

 

“附近有人。”

 

麦克低声警告两人。嗯，地面上是有人在走动，黑影忽隐忽现。但是麦克从来不会说废话，他这人沉默寡言，直觉极强，只在关键时刻开金口。他说附近有人，意指附近有人能令利维感兴趣。

 

“哪里？”麦克向上抬了抬头，集中精神利用嗅觉在探测周围。麦克的嗅觉从未错过。

 

麦克向利维左边点了点头：“我闻到了立体机动装置机油的味道，而且不是我们兵团的型号。”

 

利维皱了皱眉，非军事人员所有的立体机动装置？他脑中突然浮现昨晚在城门那里碰到的四个人，又是他们么？这么大一座城，连续两天碰见，几率有多大？不过整个特鲁斯特有立体机动的帮派估计也没几个吧。地面上的犯罪团伙就已经很难搞了，如果自己设计了立体机动装置在天上嗖嗖乱飞，这还了得？那帮蠢蛋宪兵，竟然留这么大漏洞，给老子等着瞧吧。

 

“悄悄跟上。”利维从房顶跳了出去，汉吉和麦克紧跟。他们在楼房之间穿梭，隐藏在屋顶投下的阴影里，麦克时不时给他们指明方向。利维未见其人，先闻其声：三个男性的声音。他悄悄躲到一栋老房子的烟囱后，从两旁望出去，才意识到还有第四个人，是个女的。的确是昨天那伙人，戴着奇怪面具，跨上绑着立体机动装置。

 

“巨人族，”汉吉凑在他的耳边悄悄说道，鼻息喷在利维后颈热热的。

 

“我的妈，别离那么近，四眼鬼！”利维一把推开汉吉。“巨人是他妈什么鬼？”

 

汉吉笑了，朝楼下房顶上蹲着的四个人点了点头，他们似乎在帮其中最高的那个男人绑东西，高个子身后背着一个大袋子。

 

“他们帮派的名字，巨人族，”汉吉解释道。利维还以为他们只不过是几个走了运无意中拿到立体机动装置的小屁孩，万万没想到，是个小有名气的正规帮派。

 

“他们有没有隶属更大的帮会？你知道多少？”利维询问道。决不能轻敌，不论他们昨晚在空中飞行的时候看上去多么天真无邪，一旦要清理，并非易事。

 

汉吉的笑声把他吓了一跳。“没有没有，就他们四个，据我所知，他们不是那种恐怖杀人走私犯，你别太紧张。”

 

“那他们？”利维感到困惑。几个普通的街头小子怎么可能小有名气？

 

“他们只突袭议会成员和其他高官，而且基本上是在妓院或者酒馆外面突袭。他们几乎被当地居民当成英雄。如果去问老百姓的话，估计都会护着他们，也问不出什么。”

 

利维扬了扬眉毛。他们只袭击腐败的大佬？嗯，有点意思。不过可惜，不论自己赞不赞成他们的手法，他的本职工作可不能丢。

 

“这么不小心，真是太可惜了。”利维自言自语道。汉吉听到似乎很沮丧，显然，他/她（译者按：原作者一直不告诉我们汉吉的性别，这个梗应该出自漫画？动画里汉吉是女生）是巨人帮派的粉丝，搞得利维有点小抱歉。“汉吉，你从右边包抄，麦克，左边，听我信号出击。小心，他们有立体机动装置，逃起来很容易，所以我们得速战速决。”汉吉嘟着嘴，不过还是没有怨言地出发去指定位置。麦克点了点头。

 

三个男性似乎完全没有注意到自己，专心在帮那个高个子。利维以为突袭他们应该不难，怎知第四个女性成员，已经注意到自己方向的动静了。怎么可能？他行动一向小心，从来没有人能识破他的伪装，难道说刚刚那下她只是无意间看向自己的方向，其实并没有发现——不，她的目光向左、右移动了一下，已经猜到麦克和汉吉要去伏击的位置！

 

利维还没来得及给两人打信号，那个金发女孩就已经对同伴发出警告，四人顷刻之间作鸟兽向四周散去，而汉吉和麦克还没有到达指定位置，我去这速度，完了完了。

 

领头的金发高个朝汉吉的方向跑去，那个女孩冲着麦克过去了。

 

“你们去追他们！”利维冲麦克和汉吉大喊，两人立刻开始追捕目标。那个戴眼罩的朝利维的方向过来，后者有些措手不及，只能也立刻开始追捕。他没时间留意那个高个子男生跑哪里去了，猛然之间利维意识到他可能已经落入四人的陷阱，那个高个子背上绑着的袋子里肯定是今晚他们突袭的战利品，三人分别诱导自己去追，趁汉吉、麦克和利维在忙的时候，高个子和战利品的下落已经无法追踪。这三个人是在留时间给高个子逃跑，而自己却一头落入圈套，该死！

 

利维低声咒骂着自己的失策。还说什么别低估对手？他早该料到这一出的，他明明比他们有更多时间制定计划，对方却还是更胜一筹。

 

利维很久没有尝到这种滋味了，他突然对这四个人有点小佩服。

 

在贫民区追踪不需要太多气体推动力，主要靠绳索，这里没有长距离行进，以急转弯和临时变道为主，很考验反应力和直觉。他只有几分之一秒来判断下一个抓钩应该落在哪里，要学会将身体和装置合二为一需要花多年的训练。飞行时很容易被晾衣绳勾到，房顶太低，几乎可以擦到他的肩膀。这些障碍都是利维多年前学会克服的，而前面那个眼罩小子在这一带飞行得非常自如，让利维大吃一惊。当然，他没有长剑的累赘，装置显然也被改装过了，去掉了不必要的分量，能动性更强。那个小子似乎非常熟悉这一片区域，从窗子和夹缝里迅速穿行，似乎根本不用思考往哪里逃。

 

利维对那小子的控制力肃然起敬。他朝一个墙缝飞去，在空中侧了侧身，擦着边穿过了缝隙。要不是跟着他，自己可能早就找不着北了，利维在心中暗想。他自己当然对贫民区不陌生，他就是在这样的环境长大的，小时候不是在追别人就是被别人追。时过境迁，老旧的房屋要么被拆毁，要么因年久失修倒塌，已经不是当年他见到的模样。前面那小子毫不迟疑地迅速移动着，只有两种可能：第一，他就住这附近，熟悉这个区域近几年的情况；第二，这个人做出判断的速度惊人。不论是哪一种，这小子都是不可小视的对手。

 

已经很晚了，利维听见了钟楼的声音，应该是凌晨。追得太久了，要么是自己老了水准不如当年了，要么，就是棋逢对手。眼罩小子突然向左急转，利维隐约感觉，对方明确知道要去哪里，否则不可能随意做出这么快的判断。如果自己能猜到他的目的地，那就可以想办法堵到他……他要去哪儿呢？

 

墙。

 

这个念头飘过，利维赶紧加快速度追赶。特鲁斯特比较贫困的地区都有城墙隔离，只有立体机动装置才能爬上墙。如果那个小子先于利维爬到墙顶，那么这场追捕就结束了，因为“眼罩”随便向哪里跑，都会消失在密集的隔离区里，等到利维追上城墙，对方就已经消失，无法用肉眼捕捉了。

 

我去，这小子脑子不错啊。

 

利维咬了咬牙向前追去。越来越危险，现在他们的速度很快，根本没时间预计下一个抓钩的位置。城墙就在前面，在墨蓝色的天空下黑影憧憧。大概还有三班英尺。两百，那小子还有几秒钟就要到城墙了。

 

利维意识到他追不上对方了。

 

他放慢速度，切断气体推动。谁喜欢输？但他知道什么时候该接受败局。眼罩拉住一个屋檐，用推动力一下子甩出一个弧线攀上城墙。利维落在屋顶上，无奈地看着男孩渐渐变成一个小点。

 

利维在调查兵团的这些年，从未追丢过人。直到这个年纪是自己一半的街头小子出现，没有接受过任何正式训练，却把立体机动装置用得这么熟练。利维不知道该是生气还是惊喜。

 

那个男孩已经到达墙顶，他没有一跃而起、消失在墙的另一边，相反，他犹豫了一下，转过身来望着利维所站的位置。利维皱了皱眉头。对方似乎在考虑些什么，显得非常纠结。过了一会儿，男孩完全转过身来，面对利维，挺直了身板，抬起了头。

 

然后……他敬了个军礼！拳头在心脏前，挺起胸膛，高昂着头，他给利维敬了个无可挑剔的调查兵团军礼。利维的初念是这个小鬼在笑话自己，但他突然意识到，这个孩子似乎没有那个意思。他静静地在等待什么，一动不动地站在城墙上，他在等待……我的认可？这他妈的在开玩笑吧！利维缓缓地举起了手，放在心脏前方。他不知道自己为什么要这么做，他完全可以不用回应，但是……但是他真的对这个小子刮目相看。

 

两个人就这么敬着礼，一个在墙上，一个在墙下，五秒之后那个男孩似乎满意了，不一会儿他朝利维小小地挥了挥手，消失在了墙的另一边。剩下利维站在屋顶，若有所思地望着男孩消失的地方。

 

有意思。


	4. 被臭小子溜走了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 兵长：“很好，臭小子你成功地引起了我的注意”（误）

第四章 被臭小子溜走了

 

三点多，麦克和汉吉空着手回到基地，连连打着哈欠去储藏室卸下立体机动装置。值夜班的守卫冲着他们疲惫的身影低低地吹了下口哨。

 

“你们俩看上去太惨了，”七叶接过了他们的机械。这个点很少有人还醒着，最晚一批巡逻的士兵也应该已经回来休息了。

 

“我知道，”汉吉推了推眼镜，揉着双眼说道。

 

“发生什么了？你们一小时前就应该回来了。要么遇到什么事，要么，钓到了个大的？”七叶意味深长地冲他们身后瞥了一眼。如果是后者，那他们必定会拖着个罪犯回营。麦克耸了耸肩，默不作声。汉吉接过了话头。

 

“你肯定不会相信今晚我们经历了什么，”一讲起这个，汉吉激动得忘记了疲惫，两眼放光。“我们的目标在我们到达指定袭击位置前就主动出击了，搞得我们满城追！”汉吉两只手兴奋地在空中比划。

 

“哦？那他们现在在哪儿？”七叶问道。

 

“啊，那个……”汉吉挠了挠后脑勺，满脸羞愧。“他们……算是逃掉了吧。”七叶一脸震惊。

 

“啥子？你们俩都没抓住？”她表示不可置信，狐疑地望着麦克寻求答案，后者脸色难看得很，看来汉吉说得没错了，的确是没抓到。七叶一下来了兴致，放下手中的机械，身子靠上柜台，心中暗想：麦克是兵团里继利维最厉害的士兵，他神奇的嗅简直是追踪神器；而汉吉，虽然行为有些奇怪不羁，不过一旦有了目标就从不放手，也是个狠角儿。除此之外，汉吉疯狂的微笑也是一大杀器，很多罪犯一看到他/她可怕的笑容就怂了。竟然从他俩手中溜掉了……“哇，这么厉害。”

 

“不过我倒没有不开心，”汉吉轻松地挥了挥手。“一开始其实我就有点不想抓到他们来着……你听说过‘巨人族’吗？”

 

“你们去抓‘巨人’了？哟，看来他们名副其实啊。”七叶捡起麦克和汉吉的机械，继续开始拆卸。“不过反正利维还没回来呢，你们肯定不会一无所获啦。”

 

麦克皱了皱眉：“他还没回？”奇怪。自己和汉吉回来晚了主要是因为不想面对利维兵长，向他报告任务失败。但兵长怎么也……

 

“哦！说曹操曹操到！”七叶突然指着二人身后，利维回来了，向大门口的值班哨兵点了点头就向储藏室走来，一边解着身上的绳索。他打量了一下麦克和汉吉，向七叶点了点头，后者接过他的气罐给他充气。利维从不让别人帮他检查和清理器械，这些他都是自己做的，他的机械也不和别人的一起放在储藏室。

 

气氛突然有些僵。利维安静地等着七叶给他拿两个补充气罐。他接过，道了谢，然后和来时一样一言不发地转身就走，身后三人迷惑地望着他的背影。他走到庭院中间的时候，三人才终于回过神来。

 

“好吧，这非常奇怪，极其奇怪，他竟然没盘问我们！”汉吉一脸严肃。

 

“我好像看到……他……好像对我笑了一下？”七叶有点懵逼，“刚刚尼玛是什么鬼？”

 

“他一个人回来的，”麦克似乎找到了问题的关键。三个人紧张地看着对方，然后不约而同地朝兵长追去。

 

“利维！等等！”汉吉喊道，跑到了利维前面，双手叉腰大喇喇地挡住了他的去路。利维瞪着他们，但怒气似乎远远不及平时有杀伤力。有情况。“发生什么了？你的目标呢？”汉吉神神秘秘地靠近利维问道，“你把他杀了？”

 

利维一把把汉吉推开：“没有，我他妈没杀掉他。话说你们的目标呢？”汉吉噘着嘴看着麦克，眼神求着对方替自己开口。

 

麦克一脸受到背叛的模样：“我们把他们追丢了，兵长，两个都没追到。”他低着头准备好被骂。谁知利维只是点了点头又耸了耸肩，似乎这在他意料之内。

 

“嗯，那我们情况算是一样了。”

 

七叶和汉吉不敢相信自己的耳朵，这竟然是兵长的回答？

 

利维向旁边跨了一步，打算绕过汉吉，后者也向旁动了一步，再次堵住他的去路。

 

“你是说……你……？”汉吉似乎还没有搞清楚状况，“等下，所以你……所以你没有抓到人？”利维慢慢眨了眨眼， 不耐烦地叹了口气。

 

“没错，我没抓到，行了吧，”利维张开双臂，瞪着他们。“现在，我要去洗个热水澡然后睡觉，你们如果不想死得很惨的话别挡我的路，清楚没有？”他再次向旁边跨了一步绕过汉吉，走了。

 

汉吉似乎还没有惊愕中恢复，定在了原地。

 

“兵长有任务失败过吗？”七叶问道。汉吉和麦克摇了摇头。

 

兵长从未跟丢或者抓漏过人，然而他今天空手而归竟然都没生气，只是显得有些心不在焉，似乎在认真考虑些什么。

******************

艾伦的手指掠过阿尔敏柔软的金发，望着孩子稚嫩的脸，却心不在焉。昨晚（或者说今天清晨）的情形历历在目，他至今都无法说清到底发生了什么。这并不是他们第一次撞到兵团，也并不是第一次虎口脱险，因此他们早就做好备用计划，以免这样的意外发生，莱纳不指挥他们也知道如何应对。他们已经不只一次用这个备用计划了，莱纳、阿妮和艾伦更精通立体机动装置，作为诱饵引开敌人，让贝尔托特带着战利品趁机逃开。然而，这次和往常有所不同——他的对手是利维兵长。他想象了一下那天在平民窟虎口脱险，不由自主地一阵颤抖，他一辈子从未感受过如此刺激。那时他以为自己死定了，这下肯定会被抓到……不过又突然想到，至少是被“人类最强”抓到，而不是败给哪个无名小卒——这种归宿也算是体面的了。

 

他没有被抓到。艾伦还记得自己站在卡拉尼斯区的墙顶，上气不接下气，心脏怦怦乱跳；向下望去，那个黑影已经落在了屋顶上。他突然感到一阵……悔恨？从房顶到自己所在的城墙，可能就是自己和偶像之间最近的距离了，不能再近，因为自己已走上了和利维相反的道路。利维兵长眼中，他只能是一只街头老鼠，在平民窟的破烂堆里乱窜。

 

他突然觉得有些伤心。真希望能把这一刻定格，抛掉社会身份之差、无视法律条文之规，他希望兵长眼中的自己不只是一个溜掉的毛贼……然而他又做什么，跨越这个距离呢？他想也没想，就挺直腰板敬了个调查兵团的礼。这简直是本能——艾伦打小就在自己的房间里偷偷学敬礼，每次调查兵团任务结束回城时，他都会在路边悄悄地举起右拳放在左胸前。艾伦也不知道自己当时期待对方如何回应，那种心脏悬在空中的感觉，他无法描述——

 

利威兵长竟然回了礼！艾伦惊喜地定在了原地。

 

“你在笑什么？”三笠打断了艾伦的白日梦，后者眨了眨眼睛回过了神。

 

“啥？我没笑啊。”我笑了吗？艾伦正了正脸。三笠狐疑地扬了扬眉毛，好在她没有继续追问，又继续和怀中的阿尔敏玩了起来。

 

三笠在为今晚的表演做准备，正对着镜子给自己的眼睛上科尔眼线粉（译者：kohl科尔，一种亚洲常见的、古老的黑色化妆品）。她的头发扎成一个髻，装饰了金闪闪的珠宝；身穿绣金的表演服，大红色的裙摆在脚边摩挲，上身短打，露出婀娜的中段以及皮肤上精美的海娜纹身（译者：henna海娜是一种草药，磨细后可用于绘制纹纹身，印度人、阿拉伯人常用）。三笠的魅力不仅在于她异域的长相（她是东洋人）——柔顺的黑发、白皙的皮肤和一双墨色的杏眼——更在于其气质，不轻浮妖媚，在妓院着实少见，作为“萝丝之墙”的舞姬名副其实。

 

艾伦一脸惊恐、又欲罢不能地看着姐姐一点点在眼睛外面描摹。他永远无法理解那些女孩子——或者男孩子，嘛，萝丝之墙什么口味的都有——是如何画眼线的。上次三笠试着给他画，他他妈地整个踢翻了人家的化妆盒逃命一样地跑了。三笠再也不敢尝试。

 

“你别这样看着我。”三笠抿着嘴说道，尽量不动嘴，以免花了妆。

 

“怎样看你？”

 

“好像我在自残一样。看你的表情，我好像在剥皮还是什么的。”艾伦抽了抽鼻子扭过头。看姐姐化妆比她第一次用立体机动装置还要可怕。

 

“你休息几天吧，有了我今天早上挣的钱，你最近完全不用愁啊。”连续两次突袭成功，艾伦以为三笠会不再那么卖命地工作。她的确不用再陪客户睡了，但身处妓院，随时随地都有虎狼般的眼神盯着姐姐，让艾伦怎么放心的下。有时候，他自己也会替别人的班上台表演，挣点外快，即使是在台上待短暂的几分钟，他都能感受到一双双饥渴的眼睛把他从上到下搜刮个遍，那种为人刀俎的感觉让他起一身鸡皮疙瘩。而三笠每天都要应对这样的场景，他真不知道姐姐是如何保持镇静的——那些油光满面的老男人只要有机会，就会伸出手在他的衣服外摩挲游走——他恨不得一拳打断他们的咸猪手。

 

“你知道我不能不工作，艾伦。如果要供阿尔敏上学，还要买房的话，我们的这点积蓄远远不够。”三笠终于画完了眼线，收拾掉她的化妆用品。

 

三笠说得是没错。虽然离小阿尔敏到上学年龄还有几年，但艾伦是真的想买一栋自己的小房子，让三笠再也不用寄居在这个是非之地。她在萝丝之墙工作的一大原因，就是这儿给她提供了食宿，还允许阿尔敏待在她身边。艾伦平日则住在让和马可家里，睡一张吊床，交一小部分房租，顺便帮他们做做家务、管管店铺。虽然这样的生活不算穷困潦倒，也没有落到露宿街头的惨境，但艾伦就是讨厌与姐姐和阿尔敏分开生活。终有一天，他们会有一个真正的、完整的家。

 

“如果你找到别的工作，你会不会离开这里？”艾伦试探道。三笠叹了口气，这个话题他们已经讨论了数月了，艾伦就是不愿放手。

 

“当然，如果我的老板愿意给我和阿尔敏提供住宿的话，但是哪个饭碗有这么好的福利？”三笠抱起阿尔敏，“你能把他送到马可那儿吗？我今晚下班可能比较晚，而你突袭回来还没怎么睡，赶紧去休息。”通常在三笠演出的时候艾伦会帮着带阿尔敏，但如果他忙着突袭或者在补觉的话，马可非常愿意当保姆。

 

三笠瞥了一眼门口，似乎有一大堆人进来。“他们来了，”她把阿尔敏交给艾伦。“我得去看看其他女孩儿们准备得怎么样了。去睡会儿，听到没？”艾伦点了点头，扭头看着今天晚上的VIP顾客……艾伦吓得赶紧躲进帷幔，阿尔敏疑惑地望着他。

 

是利维兵长。他干吗来这儿？埃尔文王子算是常客，但三笠说他很少带兵长一起来，一个月不超过两次……他昨晚不已经来过了吗！今天怎么又来了？

 

三笠注意到了艾伦的异样：“艾伦，怎么了？”今天清晨兵长可能没看清艾伦长什么样，但还是不行，不能冒这个险……他也绝对不能把这些告诉三笠，如果她得知自己差点被利维兵长抓到，那她肯定再也不会放自己出去突袭了。他早就让阿妮、莱纳和贝尔托特发誓不告诉三笠昨晚的事，连万一被问起他们怎么这么晚回来的理由都编造好了。

 

“我……”艾伦低下头，阿尔敏在他怀里挣扎着要出去。“我就是有点累了，阿笠。我想……我就是想在这里稍微休息会儿。你赶紧去吧。”三笠怀疑地看着他，但也没说什么。这什么烂借口啊，在妓院休息？亏你想得出！艾伦暗自抽自己耳光。

 

“你知道你没法在这里睡，演出马上就要开始了，得留地方给客人坐。你赶紧回无头骑士吧，找张床睡。”三笠蹲下身子，在阿尔敏和艾伦的额头放了两个吻。“明天见。阿尔敏要听马可叔叔的话哦。”

 

“好，你演出顺利啊，”艾伦弱弱地应了一句。他闭上眼睛，一阵疲惫。他完全忘了利维兵长也会光顾罗斯之墙这个事实……情况可能比他想象的要难搞。


	5. 罗斯之墙的暴动

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 姐控艾伦上线w

第五章 罗斯之墙的暴动

 

“得让贝尔特给你做些新衣服咯，小朋友。你这周已经第三次穿这件了，别人会笑话你的。”

 

“伯——伯——”阿尔敏欢快地喃喃自语。（译者：阿尔敏是在叫贝尔托特的名字，只不过发音发不好）

 

“哈哈，没错，”艾伦笑着给阿尔敏理了理头巾。他们正在去萝丝之墙见三笠的路上。今天她休假，他们打算趁机去买东西。艾伦昨晚趁兵长背对着他的时候偷偷从妓院后门溜走，算是走运。不过如果利维以后真的成了萝丝之墙的常客，那自己就有大麻烦了。

 

今天周四，街上出奇的安静，通常这时候渔夫正好收工回城，应该很热闹，老百姓都推搡着赶去集市买鲜鱼。空气中会是一股汗水和鱼腥味，夹杂着贩子的叫卖声，一片喧扰。而今天，街上竟然没什么人，艾伦环顾左右，觉得有些奇怪……

 

离萝丝之墙有一段距离的时候，艾伦隐约听到低低的嘈杂声。他走的街上，每户人家的门窗都一番往常关得死死的。艾伦觉得有些不妙，赶紧跑去萝丝之墙，今天完全没有客人在妓院入口处游荡。艾伦感觉外面的嘈杂声越来越响了，而且……似乎是喊口号的声音？

 

“妈咪？”阿尔敏似乎觉察到了不对劲，开始有些紧张。

 

“我们马上就去找她，宝贝。别担心，我们待会儿出去买东西，给你买糖吃，怎么样？”听到这个，阿尔敏的眼睛一下就亮了。

 

妓院前门关着，这不正常，这儿的前门从来没在白天关过。艾伦推门而入，迎宾处一个人都没有，但他听见房间里面有人在低声说话。他关上门，悄悄走到主房间，完全没有平日寻欢作乐的声响……

 

有几个女孩匆匆忙忙从他身边跑过，一脸恐慌，手里牢牢攥着自己的物品。年轻母亲怀里抱着哭闹的孩子往最近的出口冲去。艾伦站在房间中央不知所措，直到三笠的声音在耳边响起。

 

“艾伦，你得马上离开，”三笠穿得极其随意，长发胡乱扎在脑后，艾伦注意到她手中拿着一把出鞘的剑，浑身警觉一副备战的样子。整个房间似乎都在紧急撤离。

 

“三笠，到底怎么了？！街上一个人都没有，为什么大家都在撤离？”阿尔敏在怀里开始呜咽。

 

“是匪帮。”

 

该死，他应该意识到的——紧闭的门窗，遗弃的街道，还有越来越响的口号声。艾伦下意识地抱紧了阿尔敏。

 

“三笠，那你也不能待在这里，我们一起走！”

 

“艾伦，我还不能走，”三笠堵住了艾伦想说的话，“我得让女孩儿们先走！我得保证她们都安全——我是这儿的舞姬，艾伦，我得向她们负责！”

 

“那我也不走，我不会把你扔给外面那些匪帮的，让我帮你！”阿尔敏被他们俩的语气吓到，开始哭喊。

 

“别搞笑了，你得带着阿尔敏去安全的地方。别跟我说什么让我带着阿尔敏跑，在这个区域一个男人带着孩子比一对母子目标要小的多。艾伦别跟我吵了好吗，我们在浪费时间！”三笠的眼神不由得挑战，艾伦在心底承认她说的有道理。匪帮肯定会去追萝丝的妓女和她们的孩子，而一个年轻男子？目标的确小得多。

 

“三笠，求求你……”艾伦知道自己的恳求没有用。他虽然固执、保护欲强，但他并不傻。从小到大，艾伦做了不少艰难的决定，他已经知道怎么不被情感冲昏头脑、客观地作出决定了。他安慰自己，三笠战斗力并不弱，她甚至能轻易把自己打趴，再说有了那把剑，三笠可能是这方圆20英里内最强的。艾伦知道，自己不应该在这个关键时刻质疑她的能力。

 

“两小时之后，无头骑士见，否则我就回来找你，”艾伦的结论掷地有声——这是命令，也是承诺，没有讨价还价的余地。三笠点了点头，浅浅地笑了。

 

“待会见。小心点，走后面的小路。记住，别逃，他们会去抓逃跑的人。”说完，三笠摸了摸阿尔敏的小脸，给他擦掉了眼泪。“阿尔敏，我们待会见，然后去买东西好不好？妈咪现在有些事情要做。”阿尔敏点了点头。

 

艾伦得抓紧时间赶紧离开妓院，他得先把阿尔敏带到安全地带，然后来找三笠。

 

匪帮已经到了妓院，捶着木质大门。现在门口堆满了家具，他们一时半会进不来。艾伦从后门跑了出去，和他一起出来的女孩儿大多往左边跑去了，他知道自己如果跟她们一起目标会很大，于是他转身朝右边跑去，在心中默默为大家的安全祈祷。他用自己的斗篷将怀里的阿尔敏裹了起来，希望这样在旁人眼中，他怀里的不是孩子，而是一袋土豆或者别的。

 

距上次暴动已经有一阵子，时间太久，以至于艾伦放下了警觉，没有意识到那是暴风雨前的平静。萝丝之墙的妓女们大多自小无家可归，别无选择才入这一行当。避孕措施并非易事，因此很多女孩儿经常怀孕。堕胎就更难了，又贵又危险，因此她们大多选择将孩子剩下来。介于她们客户的身份，有些孩子就成了一些达官显贵的私生子——于是就有少数利用孩子敲诈父亲的事情发生，还有的因为私生子影响了财产继承，平民出身的孩子一下子挤入上层社会，引来旧势力的不满……

 

他们的解决方案就是扼杀在摇篮里——每过一阵子，匪帮就会袭击萝丝之墙，杀害无辜的母亲和孩子，不分对象，一律残忍杀害。宪兵根本就不管匪帮，睁一只眼闭只眼，因为他们自己也巴不得私生子全部死光，省得威胁自己的地位。

 

暴乱对于三笠来说，更为危险，原因就是阿尔敏。即使没有暴乱，阿尔敏生父的身份也必须保密——因为他是埃尔文·史密斯，特鲁斯特的王储。若是被王室知道阿尔敏的存在，想必他们一家三人的命都将不久矣。

 

艾伦在巷子里急速奔跑，两旁的居民楼门窗紧闭——这些人，他们早就知道匪帮今天要来，他们有时间做准备，存储食物，待在室内，眼睁睁地看着门外的杀戮也无所作为。艾伦知道这个时候不论他敲门敲得多响，都没有人会打开大门给予庇护。他曾经在一场暴动之中，躲在垃圾堆后面，看着一个年轻母亲在几十步开外的地方，拼命求一家人给她和她的孩子开门，却被追来的诽谤砍倒在血泊之中。艾伦感到一阵恶心。

 

阿尔敏很聪明，他在艾伦怀里一声不响，不哭不闹。真乖，等暴动结束一定要给他买糖吃。

 

如果他们活下来的话。

 

就在艾伦以为他们安全的时候，时间似乎停滞了——他意识到十英尺以外的地方，那帮人不可能是村民在摆龙门阵，6个人全副武装，双眼露出凶狠的目光，立刻在艾伦身上锁定。

 

“操你——”艾伦一向禁止自己在阿尔敏面前说脏话，这个习惯看来已经深入骨髓。差点就破功了我去。

 

艾伦把头巾缠得更紧一些，让人看不清自己的脸。他听得出身后重重的脚步声还有疯狂的喊叫。老天，如果有立体机动装置就好了！不对，抱着阿尔敏他也没法飞。他得考虑发明一个婴儿座，这样阿尔敏就可以和自己一起兜风了——别瞎想别瞎想，眼前问题的要紧。

 

匪帮是由当地居民组成的，但他们远不如艾伦了解特鲁斯特蜿蜒的小巷，也不如他体力那么好，能在障碍物之间跑得那么快。不过艾伦抱着阿尔敏，行动力也降低不少。而且，艾伦很快发现自己身处一片不熟悉的区域。怎么可能？他敢保证特鲁斯特这座城没有一个地方自己没有去过。妈的，在这个时候迷路？！

 

匪帮离得很近了，艾伦没时间多想，赶紧跑进一条人行通道，看上去应该能接上大路。他得冷静，他能搞定的。路的尽头的亮黄色标志，他肯定认识这家店！他和马可、让去过！他知道自己在哪里！艾伦的心脏快要跳出嗓子眼，还有希望……

 

就在他以为自己终于要到家的时候，一个人堵住了他的去路，站在了巷子中央。艾伦看见了对方的高筒军靴，腿上绑着的固定绳索和胯间厚重的立体机动装置。艾伦的视线一点点往上，而他的心却重重地跌了下去——一个士兵。

 

走近了些，艾伦看清楚了——老天一定在跟自己做对吧！完了，今天将是他的祭日，他面前站着的，是没有人愿意面对的——

 

调查兵团的利维·阿克曼。

 

“你这么急急忙忙是要去哪儿？”

 

灰色的眼睛冷冷地打量着自己，从头到脚一阵扫描。艾伦在利维跟前十英尺的地方停了下来，侧身向后瞥了一眼。他一只手抱紧了阿尔敏，另一只偷偷摸到身后，从裤子口袋掏出一把随身携带的匕首。艾伦需要立刻做出决定，是要一对六打匪帮呢，还是要挑战人类最强？

 

身后的近了，他得赶紧做出决断。我去，第一次和偶像正式见面竟然是这副模样。


	6. 对峙

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 攻气十足的兵长 & 刁钻的问题

第六章 对峙

 

自己肯定打不过他。抱着阿尔敏在正午的太阳下跑了将近一个小时，艾伦的体力也逐渐透支。后面的追兵来了。糟了，他被两头堵死……

 

艾伦绝望地回过头看着兵长。求他帮帮自己？他会帮自己吗？

 

利维的灰眼睛在艾伦和身后的追兵之间游移，似乎明白了情况。他注意到了艾伦怀中被裹得紧紧的阿尔敏，艾伦出于本能将孩子抱得更牢了。

 

“你抱着什么？”利维云淡风轻地问他，灰眸深不可测。艾伦根本猜不透眼前这个男人。

 

“没什么，”艾伦小心翼翼地回答。

 

“你确定你现在要跟我玩这一套，小子？你别糊弄我好吧，你不告诉我的话，后面那帮伙计们可是比我狠心的多啊。”兵长侧了侧身向艾伦身后望去。艾伦警告自己不能回头看。他咽了口唾沫，偷瞄着四周的地形，寻找逃生的出口。墙太高了，没有立体机动装置根本没法爬。

 

“你偷了他们什么？”兵长一步步逼问。“如果不是太严重的话，我就帮你打发他们，你就由我处理。”偷东西？谁偷东西了？艾伦的脑子转了一分钟才想明白：哦，利维兵长以为自己是偷了东西才被追的。我去，我一介草民手无缚鸡之力被那些操着家伙的暴民追，弄到最后还是我自己的错咯？有点冤枉哦。

 

阿尔敏突然在怀里抽泣了一声，虽然不响，但足以让眼前的男人听见。利维脸上忽现一丝惊讶。

 

“你手里的是个孩子？”操，被发现了。糟了糟了，绝对不能让他发现阿尔敏的身世。

 

“你偷了个孩子？”利维追问道。

 

“啥子？”艾伦瞪大了眼睛。“啥——不！我没有偷孩子！”神特么偷孩子！艾伦一脸怀疑人生。

 

“那这个孩子是谁的？”兵长冲阿尔敏点了点头。

 

“我的！”艾伦的回答似乎让对方更加搞不懂了。

 

“那你跑什么？”

 

“因为我被人追了啊！”原因不是显而易见？！艾伦偷偷向身后瞄了一眼，那帮匪徒停在了几尺开外，警惕地观察着自己和兵长之间的对话。艾伦被夹在中间，双方都不知道下一步该如何走。

 

兵长注意到了艾伦身后来势汹汹的匪帮，他冲他们走过去——不过这也意味着利维离自己也越来越近。艾伦紧张地向后退去。

 

利维似乎发现自己的动作给艾伦带来的不安，他举起双手表示自己并无恶意。

 

“如果你没犯法的话，那你不用怕我。”利维的话本是想安慰自己，但艾伦一想到手中阿尔敏的秘密身世，就愈发紧张——要是被发现，这可比普通犯法要严重多了啊！

 

“喂，你们为什么追他？”兵长冲着身后的那帮人问道。经历一个小时的逃亡，艾伦怀中的阿尔敏已经开始小声地抽泣，艾伦低下头去轻轻地安慰着孩子，给他擦去脸上的泪水和汗珠。天太热了，艾伦真希望事情能赶紧解决，能让小阿尔敏好好休息。

 

“他是从妓院跑出来的，先生。他手里的孩子肯定是个私生子！”利维向艾伦瞟了一眼，后者急忙摇头否认。

 

“问你们，抓到他之后你们打算对他做什么？”

 

“当然是……行使我们对公众的责任。”匪帮头头的回答引来兵长冷笑。

 

“你们对公众的责任……”他摇了摇头，若无其事地抽出一把剑，剑刃在日光下泛着银光。“那我现在解除你们 ‘对公众的责任’，去做些别的有意义的事情吧。把武器留在这儿，走走走。”那群人正要回嘴，利维一记眼刀以及手中的剑让他们吃了瘪。他们骂骂咧咧地扔下武器，警惕地盯着利维兵长的剑刃，恨恨地走了。

 

虽然没有了生命危险，但自己的救命恩人利维兵长已经知道了阿尔敏的存在，事情还是不妙啊。艾伦看着兵长整理着地上的武器，大气都不敢出。如果他待在阴影里不发出声又一动不动的话，说不定兵长就会忘记自己还在这……

 

利维突然回过头盯着自己，吓了艾伦一跳——啊！看来是逃不掉了。艾伦仍然紧紧握着自己的弯刀，一副防卫的架势。利维瞧了一眼这把迷你武器，又无语又好笑。

 

“放松好嘛，我不是杀无辜小孩的坏人。”艾伦从小就知道不能相信士兵，不论是宪兵还是其他的，都好惹。再说，阿尔敏的身世简直就是导火索，一点就爆。如果利维知道了他父亲是谁，还会把他当做“无辜的小孩”吗？鬼才信呢。

 

“是你的孩子？”

 

“是的，先生。”艾伦的回答短小干脆，他不想多说话，以免露了马脚。兵长再一次走到艾伦面前，挡住了他的去路。

 

“那他母亲在哪里？”兵长冷着一张脸。这个问题可能是随口一问，也可能是在调查自己。

 

“在工作。”对方点了点头，似乎接受了这个回答，却并没有真的相信自己。

 

“她在哪里工作？”艾伦咽了咽口水，却没有畏缩，仍然直直地盯着对方的眼睛。什么样的工作比较不会被怀疑呢……

 

“她是个裁缝。”

 

“这样。那他们为什么会以为你的儿子是妓女的孩子？”好问题。

 

“匪帮出现的时候我正好经过妓院，大家都在慌乱逃窜，他们大概是认错了。”艾伦很擅长撒谎，说谎就是在街上生存必需的技能，然而他可以看出，兵长还没有完全相信自己。

 

“你带着孩子，经过红灯区要去哪里呢？” **你大爷的，问题好多啊。** 艾伦开始不耐烦了，阿尔敏在怀中扭来扭去。拜托了，赶紧放我们走吧！

 

“我们正要去找我老婆。她在附近集市里工作，我们经常一起吃午饭。”利维的眼神犀利入骨，但艾伦也不甘示弱，保持着一份沉作冷静。“不过我已经耽误了点时间，她可能会担心我。非常感谢你的帮助，但我想我得走了……”艾伦动身打算绕过对方就走，然后没走两步，利维就跨过一步堵住他的去路。

 

“我陪你吧。显然，这个时候带着小孩在这一带走路不安全。”

 

艾伦抬头看着利维。他们俩在下一盘棋，双方都知道艾伦的谎言背后有些什么，但谁都不愿意撕开这层纸。利维似乎想陪艾伦玩下去，等着自己的谎言现出漏洞。不，都到这里了，得装下去，不能输。况且，利维说得也没错，艾伦已经精疲力竭，如果再碰到匪帮的话，有利维在也算个保障。现在唯一剩下的，就是得赶紧编出可信的话，圆了自己的故事……艾伦脑中形成了一个想法，暗自笑了笑。

 

“谢谢，先生。”艾伦恭敬地点了点头。艾伦把短刀收回腰间的鞘，和利维并排走去集市。两人之间仅仅三英尺的距离，艾伦突然有些小兴奋——离得好近，离利维，这个自己又怕又崇拜的人，好近！利维虽然比自己矮了半个头，却身材健硕，想必可以轻松把自己撂倒。这些年在街上混，艾伦从来没有遇到过这么强的对手。

 

“不客气。不过，今天挺热的，你围着头巾不热吗？脱掉会舒服多吧。”

 

“啊，不必了，没事……”艾伦尴尬地笑着，挪了挪怀中阿尔敏的位置，将头巾围得更紧了。

 

没想到利维扬了扬眉毛，说道：“噢，如果你还想对自己的身份保密的话，那你是想多了。我敢肯定这个城市和你眼睛一样的人一个都没有。”

 

艾伦瞪大了双眼。

 

妈的。

 

他摸了摸自己的左眼，这才发现自己在匆忙之中，完全忘记自己没有戴眼罩这回事！


	7. 戏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小天使你再机智，能逃过兵长嘛

第七章 戏

 

利维告诉自己，不能乱下结论。的确，那天碰见的戴眼罩的小子有一只金色的眼镜，而现在他面前的这个人也有一只金眸，但他不能这样随意下结论。也许这个瞳色并不少见？或者说，那个眼罩小子另一只眼是因为受了伤才遮住的？因此，根本就是两个人？不过，话又说回来，虽然这人的话看似可信，但利维还是没有完全放下警惕——肯定在藏着掖着些什么。

 

其实，第一次见到眼前这个男孩的时候，利维以为他是女的。第一眼，自己只看到了一双眼睛，不对称的金色和绿色，美得不像是男孩子的眼睛。因此，利维还以为是个妇女惹上了一帮粗汉子——然而竟然是个男孩子抱着婴儿。

 

“谢谢你，先生。”对方似乎稍微放松了点警惕，偷偷藏起了小刀。利维瞥了一眼身旁的男孩，方头巾之下他只看得清对方的眼睛和一撮露在外面的棕发。

 

“不用客气。不过，今天挺热的，你围着头巾不热吗？脱掉会舒服多吧。”男孩尴尬地笑了笑，甚至把头巾包得更紧了。看来这招不管用啊，那换一招呗。

 

“噢，如果你还想对自己的身份保密的话，你可是白费功夫了。我敢肯定这个城市和你眼睛一样的人一个都没有。”

 

听到这话，男孩突然僵住了，一只手飞速地摸上了绿色的眼睛，一脸惊恐地望着利维。这就是证据了么。利维逐渐明白了，这个男孩的身份。

 

他猜得没错，那个眼罩小子应该就是他。利维突然很庆幸自己那天没有抓到他，这样今后他说不定可以利用他直捅巨人帮的老巢。现在，他只需要下一盘好局。

 

利维脸色不变，问道：“怎么了？”

 

利维感受到对方的大脑在高速运转，他一定意识到自己露陷了吧。对方逐渐冷静了下来，回了回神，“唔嗯……没事……”他伸手把遮住了下半张脸的头巾扯了下来。

 

利维讶异——他早就从对方的声线中猜到他应该年纪不大，但没想到这么小！脸蛋还略微有些婴儿肥，深色的眉毛此刻皱在了一起。要不是那双眼睛，应该也就是普通的长相——但是老天爷，那双眼睛，真要人的命。

 

“小子，你多大？”呵，就这个小子还说自己已婚并且已经做了爸爸。怎么可能，他看上去还没满二十好吗？

 

对方掀开了怀中孩子的裹布，利维终于看清楚了，小女孩大概两岁不到，金色卷曲的短发，明亮的蓝眼睛好奇地望着自己——但眼神又带一点犀利和透彻，总觉得有点像埃尔文的眼睛，配上孩子的脸蛋好诡异……利维被盯得有点发毛。

 

“我22了。”

 

撒谎。不过这男孩说谎倒是很镇定，几乎没怎么迟疑，也脸不红心不跳，利维有点服气。

 

“那你的名字叫？”对方沉默了一会儿，忙着在解开怀中孩子的裹布，一副集中精神的样子——不知道是不是在找借口拖延时间。

 

“艾利，”男孩终于开口。利维知道，这肯定是个假名，但也不怪他。换作是自己，也不会坦然交出姓名。不过，反正自己也已经找到嫌疑人了，名字什么的根本不需要。

 

剩下的路上，他们没有再搭话。利维一路保持谨惕，以防自己被引入陷阱。不过他们的确是在往集市走去，去和艾利的妻子碰面。男孩一路在和他女儿说话，不过幸好他没装出奶声奶气的样子。看他俩互动倒也是种乐趣，看艾利念叨的样子，好像以为婴儿完全能懂他的话，他一路指着街边的摊贩解释过去，孩子瞪着大眼睛着迷地听着。他们俩看上去更像是兄妹，而非父女。

 

不过二人的互动着实勾起了利维心中隐约的怀念——这个孩子，真的是臭名昭著的帮派成员吗？

 

“所以，你妻子在哪儿呢？”利维配合他演着戏，却克制不住嘲讽的语气。直到这个“妻子”本人站在他面前，他都不会放松警惕的。他才不信这个臭小子已经成家——也不是年龄的问题，利维认识挺多很早成家立业的人，在这一带二十几就结婚的不在少数。但是，这个臭小子可是在平民窟乱窜的混混，他不可能已经有了孩子。

 

艾利四下张望，在集市的各个摊位寻找。利维密切观察着对方，试图判断他是真的在找人，还是在寻找逃跑时机。

 

“你们没有商量好在哪里碰面吗？”哪对夫妻碰面会不告诉对方具体地点？集市这么大，半个区的人口现在都拥在这里，作为碰面地点也太模棱两可了吧。

 

“没有，不过她现在应该在卖珠宝的区域，”男孩耸了耸肩，冲利维咧嘴一笑——看上去更小了。“她很好认的。”利维眯了眯眼。要么是自己怀疑错了？艾利看上去很镇定，突然他的眼睛亮了一下，指向前面，似乎是认出了谁。

 

“她就在那儿！嘿，克里斯塔！”艾利挤过人群，朝一个珠宝铺子走去。利维不情愿地跟着，试图和周围的人群维持一定距离——他向来讨厌集市，一大堆人在正午的太阳下挤在一起，像猪圈一样，汗水、灰尘、还有各种脏东西，他刚洗过的制服又要弄脏了啊！

 

走近了，利维惊奇得扬了扬眉——怪不得他说她很好认。的确，那女孩的容貌不一般，虽然和艾利差不多大，却有着一头亮金色的头发，在阳光中闪光，皮肤雪白，戴着宝蓝色的头巾，上面镶着银珠子，是个美人胚子。这女孩子似乎被艾利的突然出现吓了一跳，艾利兴奋地在她嘴上亲了一大口，换来女孩困惑的眼神，在艾利和利维之间来回游移。她张大这嘴，有话却说不出来。

 

“嘿，嘿！这他妈怎么一回事？！”一个高高地棕皮肤女孩子走了出来，她穿着男式的裤子和一件很随便的白衬衫，深色的细眸充满怀疑地盯着利维。

 

“亲爱的，我来晚了，对不起啦！你肯定猜不到发生了什么，”艾利把怀中的孩子交给金发女孩。“你抱一会他一路都哭着要妈妈。”

 

他？这个婴儿是个男孩？利维侧着身想再看那孩子一眼。

 

“兵长，这位是我妻子克里斯塔还有我姐姐伊尔泽。她们俩在裁缝铺那里工作，我们经常在这儿碰面一起去吃午饭。”艾利解释道。

 

好吧……怪不得这婴儿和他一点都不像。这样仔细一看，母子二人倒是长得很像。利维客气地对两个姑娘点了点头。高个子还是一脸警惕，而金发姑娘则害羞地笑着，摇了摇怀中的孩子。

 

“非常抱歉打扰你们，我只是来护送您丈夫的，萝丝之墙那里发生了暴动，他不小心被卷了进去。”

 

克里斯塔瞪大了眼睛：“萝丝之墙？我的天，没事吧，三——”

 

“我们没事！只是在错误的时间去了错误的地方啦，”艾利尴尬地笑了笑，打断了妻子的话。她刚刚想说什么？“幸运的是我们正好碰到兵长先生，他是想确保我们不会再出意外所以才护送我们的，对吧，先生？”艾利扭过头一脸灿烂地望着利维。

 

好吧，算这次你赢，故事是没什么漏洞，但他一定有所隐瞒，不仅是在隐瞒自己的帮派身份，利维敢肯定还有内幕。

 

“对了，你们没有戴婚戒呀？”利维问金发姑娘，对方吃惊地眨了眨眼。

 

“哦是呀，我们这点收入，也买不起呢，先生，”她甜甜地笑着看向她丈夫。“不过我们也不用这种东西，能在一起就是最好的礼物了。”

 

好了好了好了，朕知道了。利维可不需要他们俩在自己面前突然热吻撒狗粮。

 

“嗯，对，好的，”利维瞪了艾利一眼，对方僵了一下，像是学生在等着老师的惩罚。“你出去的时候小心点。别去那一块区域了，暴动说不准什么时候就发生，别去冒这个险。”

 

“谢谢您，兵长先生！”利维点了点头，转身走了，克里斯塔冲着利维的背影喊道。艾利没有说话，眼里却似乎闪着胜利的得意。利维感觉那小子在显摆，呵呵，以为自己能逃脱自己的魔爪么，还是太年轻啊。虽然这次是空手而归，但反正人已经找到了，只要扒出他的秘密就行了。等着瞧吧，臭小子。

 

***************

“刚刚他娘的是什么？”利维一走，尤弥尔就冲艾伦扑上去。艾伦双手高举着投降。啊，尤弥尔生气也没毛病，毕竟自己突然出现、亲了她女朋友，还把人类最强士兵带到她们面前。

 

“等等！听我解释啊！”艾伦向希斯托利亚求助，然后向二人解释了自己一天的经历。

 

尤弥尔和希斯托利亚也是艾伦在街上混的时候认识的朋友，擅长诈骗，希斯托利亚的美貌和清纯总是能迷倒一批男人，尤弥尔则是同伙。艾伦刚才在利维前叫了她们俩的化名，这两个诈骗老手一下子就能猜到事情的大概，立刻就配合艾伦演了这出戏。

 

“没事没事，艾伦。不过三笠怎么样？她逃出去了吗？”克里斯塔满脸担忧。

 

“我也不知道，我先把阿尔敏带离危险，再去找三笠。她跟我保证会在两小时之后去无头骑士找我，但我觉得我等不了那么久了。”

 

“我们会照看好小阿尔敏的，你赶紧去找你你姐姐吧！”尤弥尔搂了搂希斯托利亚的腰，轻轻推了推艾伦，让他别再浪费时间。

 

“太感谢了。听着，刚刚我真的很抱歉，但我是在想不出其他法子了所以才投靠了你们。”

 

“没事啦，不过别太习惯就好，否则我们可要开始收费咯，”尤弥尔眨了眨眼。

 

“我刚亲了希斯托利亚，我以为你会气炸……也许是我想多了？看来我错过了很多把妹的好机会？”艾伦和尤弥尔开着玩笑。

 

“赶紧走啦，臭小子，再不走我要把阿尔敏扔掉了！”艾伦冲萝丝之墙跑去。

 

好险啊，还好尤弥尔和小希帮了大忙，解决了阿尔敏的问题。但是自己今天早上出门的时候没有戴眼罩，还是出了岔子——利维兵长出现的时候，似乎认出了我？艾伦不是很确定兵长把自己认成了谁。不过，想来也不是什么大问题，否则的话，自己现在早就在监狱里了。谢天谢地自己运气还不错，一天内出这么多状况都躲过了。

 

不过果然，利维兵长回来之后，自己的日子越来越难混了啊。

 


	8. 意外的收获

**第八章 意外的收获**

 

利威尔也不知道自己来这儿干吗。离上次来罗斯之墙只隔了一周，这个频率可以说是很不“利威尔”了。昨天他说要和埃尔文一起来的时候，对方有些惊讶。

 

罗斯之墙从容地应对了暴乱，像是家常便饭。今天的罗斯之墙，和利威尔上次造访时别无二致，女孩儿们仍然是笑语盈盈，上来招呼他们，一派正常，毫无暴乱的痕迹。

 

“她们恢复得也太快了吧，”利威尔暗自忖道。话说回来，那些贵族虽然想把威胁自己地位的因素斩草除根，然而他们自己才是罗斯之墙的最大客户，绝不会让妓院关门谢客——如何微妙地处理暴乱，就成了他们最关心的问题。切，真是恶心。

 

利威尔和埃尔文比往常来得晚了一些，到的时候表演已经开始了，他们匆忙入座。利威尔心事重重，兵团里还有很多事务要处理，他是被汉吉逼着“出来找找乐子”的。可是事情没做完，脑子里时不时惦记着，要他怎么找乐子？利威尔闷声不响地喝了一大口酒。

 

**人家想回家啊。**

 

舞台上红裙飞舞，令人眼花缭乱。利威尔的视线停留在一个黑发红裙女人身上——她叫什么来着？好像是“米”打头的一个名字（译者：这里音译三笠名字为米卡沙），非常少见的外来名。利威尔虽然不常来罗斯之墙，也不怎么和这儿的女孩儿们聊天搭讪，但对这个女子一直印象不错。埃尔文这些年也没少跟他提起过她，看上去很文静，容貌不凡。她从不阿谀奉承，却轻松爬到妓院内部阶级的顶层，成了罗斯的舞姬，在客户当中算个名角。她曾莫名隐退一年，回到罗斯之后风韵丝毫不减。利威尔还记得她隐退之时埃尔文的惊讶与沮丧，埃尔文花了很长时间才接近她、让她敞开心扉，没想到在他们终于同房之后的不久，她突然隐退，没有任何解释。当然，她一年之后复出了，埃尔文也从这段夭折的感情中走了出来……

 

似乎是从那时起，这个女子就除了跳舞之外，不再接待任何其他业务。利威尔从没问过她原因，也没人向他解释过。当然了，这不关他的事。

 

利威尔屏蔽了周遭的喧闹声，百无聊赖地看着表演。突然他注意到一个身影敏捷地穿梭在人群中，向舞台挪动，等到合适的音乐节拍一不留神就混到了舞蹈队里，无缝衔接。呵，肯定是个迟到的舞者。利威尔觉得有点好笑，但反过来又觉得这个人很厉害，过渡得非常顺畅，除了自己估计没有人注意到他。现在这个跳舞的男孩来到了舞姬身边，笑着挥动手臂，合着节拍舞动着。舞姬斜着眼瞪着他，似乎是在责备他的小动作，后者则假装什么都没发生。利威尔暗自发笑。

 

舞台灯光突然照到了男孩脸上。

 

利威尔惊得从椅子里坐了起来，引来周围几个女孩好奇的目光。

 

绿色和金色的眼睛，小麦色皮肤。灯光下非常明显了，利威尔怪自己没有早点注意到，现在想来，刚刚这个人在人群中灵敏地穿梭的样子，其实就已经非常明显了。

 

**是艾利。**

 

利威尔坐在贵宾席，可以清楚地看到对方。没错，绝对是他。暴乱那天碰到的臭小子，好一个惊喜。利威尔回忆了一下，那天倒是忘记问那小子是做什么的。 **失策失策。** 艾利只澄清过他妻子不在妓院工作，在当时的情况下自己也没多想。

 

不久，那小子终于转过来面向贵宾席——利威尔所在的区域可是捞钱的好地方，毕竟来的都是大客户，朝这个方向多抛几个媚眼、送几个飞吻，说不定工资就翻一翻了呢。艾利随意扫了一眼贵宾席，似乎是在寻找送秋波的目标——那双异色瞳看见了利威尔。睁大了眼睛，脸色大变，能在台上继续表演都是一种考验。

 

利威尔也没想让对方好过，等那小子认出自己，他就意味深长地眨了眨眼睛，得意地喝了一大口手中的酒。

 

 **找到你了。** 看来今天被汉吉逼着出来玩玩还是很有收获的嘛。

 

“哎哟哎哟，我是不是老花眼了？我刚才好像看到利威尔先生向我的女孩儿暗送秋波了？”罗斯之墙的老板匹克西斯在利威尔身旁的椅子里坐下，一身老胳膊老腿咔吱咔吱响。

 

“老爷子，您的眼睛看来是不太好使了，”利威尔回道。这老头子来的可真是时候。“或者就是您喝太多了。”

 

匹克西斯大笑，伸出一根手指朝着利威尔，满眼笑意，“孩子，可别跟我撒谎。我看着你进出罗斯四年了，从没对我的哪个女孩儿感兴趣，你以为我会注意不到你的小动作？”匹克西斯开玩笑地伸出手推了推利威尔，却在酒劲下扑了空。换到平日无聊的时候，喝醉的匹克西斯还是挺有意思的，不过今天利威尔可是找到了目标，没空听老头子瞎唠叨。

 

“听着，我就老实跟你说好了，孩子，”匹克西斯接着说道，“你喜欢三笠，我是真的高兴，她可是我的掌上明珠，你小子品位不错啊。不过，有个坏消息得告诉你，她从生了孩子之后就已经不接待客人了。”

 

**我的妈，他在说什么。**

 

“您理解错了——”匹克西斯正充满怜悯地看着自己，利威尔真想把他摇摇醒。

 

“我当然理解，利威尔，”匹克西斯还不放过他，“我也觉得极其可惜，说实话，我和你一样心碎，啊，真希望哪一天你能在我的天使们的怀抱里找到慰藉……”利威尔手动屏蔽对方的胡言乱语，扭过头去看舞台，表演已进行到尾声。他才没空听老头子唠叨自己的感情生活，因为那是 **不存在的** 。他现在的要事，是盯着那小子，别跟丢这个嫌疑犯。

 

利威尔连忙扫视那群舞者，等等，他去哪儿了？！观众们纷纷起身鼓掌，三笠在舞台中央行礼谢幕，她的视线却在利威尔身上，漆黑的双眼冷冷地注视着自己，她肯定知道自己在找谁。

 

那小子肯定还没跑远，这才过了几分钟，还来得及。利威尔赶忙穿过人群冲向表演区出口。如果要不让观众注意的话，他只有一条路线可以逃：后台。这次，利威尔绝对不会再让他溜了。

 

利威尔冲着后台跑去，有人试图把他拦下。他听见埃尔文在身后喊自己的名字。没时间解释了，如果跟埃尔文解释，对方只会让他把工作先抛到脑后。

 

利威尔当然能暂置工作于一边，但这个臭小子不一样，他就是有一些地方让自己没法不管。本来应该是一个普通的小毛孩，没有什么特殊之处，却多次从利威尔手中逃脱。从未有人这么做过，利威尔的兴致提了起来。

 

利威尔一把抓住后台一位舞者的肩问道，“有个异色瞳孔的男孩，你看到他往这边跑了吗？他在这儿工作的！”被质问的女孩一脸惊恐地盯着利威尔。利威尔也知道，人们对自己的长相总是很警觉，只有当自己表现出不感兴趣的样子他们才会不那么害怕。突然被自己抓住肩膀，这个女孩一定吓死了吧……

 

“如果你是在找艾伦的话，他往这边去了，”有一个男舞者插嘴道，朝妓院后门的方向指了指。对方警觉地看着利威尔。利威尔朝他点了点头作为道谢，放开了女孩的肩，向其轻声道了歉，朝后面走去。

 

 **艾伦** ，所以这才是他的名字。不错，今晚的意外收获让利威尔很满足。

 

他沿着漆黑的通道走到弯曲的小巷子里，此时月光被周遭的建筑物挡住了，只留下大片阴影，女孩儿们的衣物晾在绳子上面，在微风中轻轻晃荡。利威尔还能隐约听见身后妓院里的欢声笑语，但除此之外，夜色已经静了。

 

突然他感觉到右边有立体机动装置在移动，利威尔立即向右追去，惊扰到身边一群鸽子。

 

又错过了。利威尔眼看着瘦高的身影轻巧地消失在墙壁后面。

 

那个小子，艾伦，还穿着演出时的衣服，下身是“托蒂”（译者：缠腰布，请见图片），上身裸着——立体机动装置一定会留下伤痕。

 

利威尔无奈地笑了笑，掏出一包烟，给自己卷了一支。这场猫和老鼠的游戏越玩越没劲了，是时候直接出击了吧。


	9. 最后通牒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOFTER翻车了，补在这儿
> 
> 这章开始搞事w艾伦真是太可爱了

**第九章 最后通牒**

 

利威尔从未像现在一样急切地想去罗斯之墙。谢天谢地他没告诉汉吉自己那么早去哪里，否则汉吉一定会和匹克西斯一样认定妓院里的 **谁吸引了自己的注意力** ——额，从某种意义上说，这种讲法没错，但……好吧，也许自己的确应该跟汉吉说罗斯之墙里有个人让自己来了兴致，这样至少对方就不会唠唠叨叨了。

 

白天的罗斯之墙和晚上很不一样。没有舞台表演，没有点亮的烛台，没有珠光宝气的演出服，也没晚上那么拥挤。空气中弥漫着低低的碎语，隐约可以听见后井那儿的泼水声以及小孩子的嬉笑声。有几个女孩子认出了利威尔，一脸诧异——利威尔以前从未单独来过这儿。自己今天这次突然造访不知道会引发什么样的传闻——算了，反正也无所谓。

 

艾伦现在可能并不在罗斯。利威尔还不能确定艾伦在妓院的工作具体是什么，但他可以肯定不会超出跳舞，所以要等到夜间表演才出现。现在，利威尔的任务是找到舞姬——艾伦似乎和她有什么关系，这层关系具体是什么利威尔还不能确定。那个舞姬很聪明，自己问话的时候得小心，免得对方怀疑。这次绝对不能打草惊蛇，又让艾伦跑掉。

 

“早上好，先生。您需要什么吗？”一个红头发的女孩儿小心翼翼地上前问道。

 

“请问舞姬在哪里？”女孩听闻，抿了抿嘴唇，抱歉地望着利威尔。

 

“抱歉，先生。三笠现在已经不做私人业务了。不过，我可以向您推荐希琪吗？她是我们这儿的新星——”

 

“不必了，我只想和舞姬聊聊天，”利威尔打断了对方，他才对什么希琪不感兴趣， **他只对艾伦感兴趣** 。

 

红发女孩还是有些怀疑，男人通常一开始“只想聊聊天”，之后怎么样就不一定了……不过她还是客气地给利威尔指了路，把他带出一扇小门，走进后院。这个是专门给罗斯之墙的女人和孩子们的休息区，宁静、整洁，看上去和妓院完全两样。利威尔忍不住暗自夸了夸匹克西斯，就算是个醉鬼，他还是把罗斯之墙照看得有条不紊——唯一没有管好的，就是暴乱了。但利威尔知道每次暴乱结束，匹克西斯都花大价钱和力气给女孩儿们请大夫，亲自照顾她们直至恢复。这个行当，像老爷子这样的好男人不多了啊。

 

“喏，那个无花果树下的就是舞姬了。请快一些，她今晚有工作，需要好好休息。如果她要求您离开的话，请一定不要再打扰，否则，否则您会被强行驱逐，可能今后也不能踏入罗斯之墙了。”女孩明显想底气不足，却在强装。利威尔暗自发笑，有谁能“强行驱逐”他？利威尔向女孩点了点头，朝舞姬走去。

 

三笠裹了一条深蓝色的头纱，抱着一个孩子坐在树下，好像在哄孩子入睡。嗯，匹克西斯是说过她有个孩子不是么？所以三笠才会隐退，没错，说得通。利威尔在井边坐了下来，不想打扰三笠。

 

孩子不一会儿睡着了，三笠起身，理了理孩子的裹布。

 

等等！三笠怀中的婴儿，那满头金发——难道不是艾伦的儿子吗？利威尔突然感到困惑。

 

舞姬为什么在带艾伦的儿子？利威尔环顾四周，后院里孩子的数量远大于女人的，她们一定在带别人的孩子……那么，难道说三笠是在照顾艾伦夫妇的孩子？也不是不可能。

 

艾伦的儿子终于安睡了，利威尔慢慢接近舞姬。

 

三笠给了利威尔一个礼貌的微笑，但黑色的瞳孔充满了警觉。

 

“早上好，兵长。您今天难得来得这么早，有什么我能帮您的吗？”

 

“我来找一名嫌疑犯，我觉得你也许能帮上忙。”利威尔蹲了下来，和对方眼神齐平。三笠扬了扬眉毛，示意他继续说。利威尔即兴发挥随便描绘了一下嫌疑犯的外貌——棕色的齐肩发，黑色眼睛，胡子等等——这些都不重要。

 

“很抱歉，我并不认识长这样的人。不过我会告诉大家，让她们都留心的。抱歉。”三笠回答。

 

“没关系，我只是问问，谢谢你的帮助。”那么，现在准备问关键问题，“不过，你最近如何？我听说上周有场暴动，你们没事吧。”

 

听闻话题一转，三笠显得有些吃惊。“是的，不过我们没事，谢谢您的关心。没有人被抓到真是谢天谢地。我听说您帮了几个女孩儿一把，还清理了暴民？真是万分感谢。”

 

“是我的本职，”利威尔并不擅长应对别人的感谢，他一下子有点尴尬。利威尔的视线再次落到熟睡的男孩上，他犹豫不决。总觉得这个婴儿身上可疑之处太多……“他爸在工作吧？”利威尔终于决定开口。三笠微微皱眉，似乎对这个问题感到吃惊，但不以为然地耸了耸肩。

 

“唔，你知道我们这种地方是怎么一回事的吧。阿尔敏没有父亲。” **什么** ？利威尔一脸震惊。“不过其实没什么关系，我一个人也能照顾他。这儿的大家都互相照应，匹克西斯也对我们很好。”

 

利威尔点了点头，内心则一团乱麻。三笠刚刚说这孩子的爸爸已经不在了，但自己明明昨天刚见到过艾伦，而三笠肯定是艾伦的熟人。这不是自相矛盾吗，到底怎么回事？

 

“那么……”利威尔只能继续试探，“你的孩子也在这儿吗？”这么问是不是很奇怪？他已经尽己所能问得随意些，以防自己显得鬼鬼祟祟的。

 

“唔，抱歉？我不是很明白？”三笠尴尬地笑了笑，过了一会儿，她似乎明白了利威尔的问题。“哦不，我只有一个孩子，就这个，小阿尔敏。”她轻轻拍了拍孩子的手。

 

利威尔的视线在孩子和三笠之间游移。

 

“阿尔敏是你的儿子？！”

 

不然是谁的呢？”三笠似乎有些紧张。“抱歉，兵长，我好像不太理解您在问什么……”不过利威尔已经不在听了，他就知道艾伦的故事里有问题。也许整个故事都是艾伦编造的？也许阿尔敏不是那个金发女子的儿子，而是三笠和艾伦的？这样也许讲得通。但如果艾伦的故事完全不可信，听了三笠这段话，利威尔感到现在局势有些严峻。利威尔在脑子里大致算了一下，三笠和埃尔文上床之后，差不多消失了一年——也许阿尔敏就是在这一年生的，这个孩子长得和埃尔文的确惊人地相似。那么现在问题就在于艾伦，利威尔至今不知道他和三笠的关系，但三笠很明显极其信任艾伦，愿意在暴动之时把儿子托付给后者。而艾伦不仅视这个孩子为珍宝，还知道其身世。这个故事真是越来越有趣了……

 

不过问题来了，利威尔该如何处理这些信息？他意外地发现王储的庶子，而后者自己也还不知道——这个信息完全超出了利威尔的权力范围。他最初的目的只想抓到眼罩小子……等下，说不定他能顺着这条线索利用一下巨人族？汉吉一直心心念念地跟他提议让兵团雇佣巨人族，或者雇佣其中几个成员，利用他们的行动能力——唯一的问题就在于他们的动机。如果真的实行这个计划，两方之间缺乏信任是最大的问题。

 

利威尔还没来得及问下一个问题，门帘上的铃铛响了，利威尔回过头看见了来人，脸上露出了一个大大的笑容。

 

艾伦僵在了门口，直勾勾地盯着利威尔看，眼神里混杂了愤怒、诧异和恐惧。

 

三笠显得更为镇定，但凭利威尔的经验，还是看出她突然有些紧张——这两人一定有什么关系。利威尔从口袋里掏出钱包，取出一叠纸币塞给三笠。对方惊讶地接过了钱，简单地说了声“谢谢你的帮助”，起身面对艾伦。利威尔知道他绝对不能得罪三笠，尤其考虑到自己今后想对艾伦做的事，三笠将是很好的助攻（译者：天啊我真的这么翻了）。

 

“嘿，在这儿见到你，好巧啊。”艾伦向利威尔和三笠发出求救般的眼神，可惜两人都无法帮他。利威尔注意到艾伦的双手握成了拳，像一只困兽。利威尔知道自己要小心，狗被逼急了也会咬人，现在自己可是侵犯了对方的领地，绝对不能再低估这小子的杀伤力了。

 

利威尔缓缓地向艾伦走去：“我们谈谈吧。”利威尔给艾伦留了一些距离。“我们要不换个地方？”艾伦显然非常紧张，吞咽着口水，额上布满细密的汗珠。他们终于正式打照面了。

 

艾伦思考了一会，瞥了一眼三笠，才微微点了点头。

 

“那跟我走吧。”艾伦在前面带路。

 

利威尔从未进到妓院深处，他基本上也只知道贵宾区域和洗漱区的进口。现在艾伦带着他走在窄小的走廊里，利威尔感叹于罗斯之墙精密的内部设计，不同的区域似乎有不同的主题，自然也就迎合不同人的口味。艾伦打开一扇门，朝门外偷偷瞄了一眼，急忙拉着利威尔进了房间。

 

房间不大，装修得还算不错，一张大床占据主要的空间，两个烛台给房间打上橘光——房间的主要用途显而易见。小小的床头柜上有一壶茶和一盘水果。

 

艾伦站在离利威尔最远的墙角，交叉着手臂面对利威尔，一副警觉的模样。利威尔扫了一眼床，想了想还是站着吧，应该用不了多久。再说，如果自己坐下来的话在气势上就会处于劣势了。要是被汉吉和埃尔文知道了自己在妓院输给了一个毛头小子，还不知道他们要笑自己几天呢。

 

“放松些，小子。我不是来抓你的。嗯，至少我希望我不用抓你，”艾伦一言不发，眯了眯眼，还是一脸警惕。利维尔解下自己的披风，折了几下挂在了衣帽架上——如果自己都不放松的话，那小子肯定更加不会了。

 

利维尔这次可不是闹着玩的，他得开门见山，让那小子一下子晕头转向，再抛给他橄榄枝，让他不得不接。“我是来给你谈条件的。 **我知道三笠的儿子的事** 。”

 

艾伦瞪大了双眼。明显这句话已经让那小子乱了阵脚。利维尔得在困兽被逼入绝境之前再来一击。

 

“我得承认，你的确骗了我一好阵子，集市的那一出戏，讲真不错的，”利维尔试着缓和气氛笑了一下，但对方似乎更紧张了。“你和那个女孩子，反应都挺快。直到今天我来找三笠看到那个孩子为止，我都信了你们。不过一看到那孩子，我就都知道了，埃尔文，隐退一年，长相相似什么的……”利威尔摇了摇头，给对方说话的机会。如果此刻对方向自己求饶的话，一切就都好办了，他跟艾伦提个条件，对方接受，欧了。

 

不出意外，艾伦还是这么不按常理出牌。

 

“拜托了，”艾伦开口，一开始声音很小，颤巍巍的，“请帮我们保密！我知道你们想杀他，怕三笠今后会利用他威胁埃尔文，但我发誓她不是这样的人！三笠没有想到自己会怀孕，她也不想要什么财产，我们只想好好活着！”艾伦越说越激动，双手攥着自己的裤边，绝望地冲利威尔喊道。

 

“我们不会添任何麻烦，也不要钱，只想平平安安地活着。请不要伤害我的家人，求求你了，我可以为你做任何事情！”

 

 **这就对了嘛！** 这才是利威尔想听的话——

 

谁知对方思考了一小会儿，似乎有了什么主意。艾伦纠结了好一会儿，终于开口了，却是一脸视死如归的表情：“我注意到……你对罗斯的女孩儿们没什么兴趣，”他的声音在颤抖，很明显他在紧张。利威尔看着对方踩着犹豫的脚步绕过床朝自己走来，站在自己身前。

 

“你什么意思？”哦，其实利威尔大概知道那小子的意思了……果然，对方抬起颤抖的手指解开了自己的衣领，然后将衬衣整个从头上脱下扔到了地上。利威尔差点就要发怒——别往妓院地上扔啊！这可是妓院啊！要多脏你自己知道啊！——不过利威尔克制住了自己的怒气，看着眼前的小子用幼稚的伎俩引诱自己。

 

老天，我可没有期待这一幕……

 

这小子也太不走寻常路了吧！

 

“我的意思是……”深吸一口气。“那个，我可以……我可以用我的，我的身体，跟你交易，请你对阿尔敏的事保密。”

 

 **妈的智障！** 利威尔盯着艾伦，后者在他的目光下扭扭捏捏——很显然艾伦并不是鸡，他浑身上下都在叫嚣着害怕，引诱的手段也如此生疏，一看就知道他完全不懂如何做这种事情啊！艾伦长得是不赖，健康的麦色肌肤、瘦长的身形还有那双令人印象深刻的眼睛，都挺讨利威尔喜欢的——但利威尔不想要他啊，至少不是那种“想要”。

 

“嗯，很诱人的开价，”利威尔凑近一步，喷出的气息拂过对方的面颊。不得不承认，这一幕让他有点心疼，这孩子显然目睹过不少此类交易，世上如此的腐败和残忍，他年纪轻轻就经历过。世界真该给他多一些爱啊。

 

“不过，你的身体，我想用在更有用的地方哦。”

 

利威尔往旁边走了一步，捡起了衬衫扔回给艾伦。对方拿着衣服捂在胸前，身上布满了伤疤，还有昨晚逃命时用立体机动装置留下的新鲜伤口。

 

艾伦满脸困惑和失落：“所以呢？”

 

利威尔走到门口，顿了顿，一只手拿着自己的斗篷，另一只手扶门：“我不会告诉任何人有关三笠的事情。作为回报，当时机来临的时候，我会交给你一个任务，而你必须听我的话乖乖完成，明白了？”

 

艾伦瞪大着眼睛盯着利威尔，这一幕看起来怪微妙的：男孩赤裸着上身站在房间里，满脸求助的神色望着自己。他看上去无助、瘦小。利威尔有点想走回他身边，但他也不知道自己该对他说些什么。利威尔狠了狠心，打开了门：“我给你点时间思考，三天之后给我回复。我有种预感，从现在起，我们见面次数应该会很多。”利威尔逼着自己离开，轻轻关上了木门。

 

走出了妓院，利威尔的思路还是有些乱，也不知道该如何评价自己方才的所作所为。客观上来说，任务成功了，艾伦今后必在自己掌心中被握得死死的。但是，为什么刚才离开时艾伦望向自己的那一幕，让胸口那么沉呢？

 

**自己是把什么东西关在了门后吗？**

 

 


	10. 不速之客

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个苹果引发的爱情OvO

**第十章不速之客**

 

艾伦终于明白了， **人还是不要见到自己的童年偶像比较好。** （译者：看到隔壁维勇夫夫的我笑了。）利威尔兵长本不是什么谦谦君子，但艾伦自小敬佩他的直率和果敢，因为和自己的性格莫名相似。不过，艾伦讨厌两面三刀的人，经过昨天的对峙，艾伦简直怒火中烧：你威胁我可以，反正武力在我是家常便饭，但你竟然感威胁三笠和阿尔敏？你到底想从我这要什么？

 

艾伦又回忆起利威尔含混不清的要求——时机来临时，交给我一个任务——听上去就很坑啊！利威尔这位堂堂君子、巍巍兵长，对我一个街头小子会有何企图？竟然还要敲诈我！

 

艾伦检查着自己手臂上的伤口，朝罗斯之墙里面走去喝下午茶。昨天晚上的突袭非常不成功，自己的表现也有失水准。哎，一定是因为兵长的关系，搞得自己无心工作。“分赃”后拿到的钱财还不够撑一周的，而艾伦除了自己还要照顾两人……还好他有之前突袭的积蓄，否则就死翘了。

 

自己真的需要别的收入来源啊，突袭得来的收入极不稳定，起伏很大，现在三笠身上的担子也很重。

 

艾伦踏入茶室的时候，三笠正在和一个男人说话，阿尔敏专心的玩着手中的玩具——是一个红色的球，不，是苹果！阿尔敏是从哪里拿来的苹果？苹果价格高昂，又是外来商品，就算是在罗斯之墙也是稀有之物，只有最有权有势的客户才买得起，看来来人非同寻常。

 

艾伦终于定睛看清楚了三笠身边的陌生人，一下子火气又上来了—— **妈的？！不是说好三天吗！** 利威尔说自己有三天时间做决定的啊？！

 

“喂！”艾伦禁不住大吼，利威尔转过身，向艾伦若无其事地眨了眨眼睛。三笠不满于艾伦的粗鲁，给了他一个警告的眼神。三笠不知道那天利威尔和自己的对峙，她只知道利威尔曾经怀疑艾伦是嫌疑犯、偷了什么东西，仅此而已。而艾伦是绝对不会告诉三笠有关那个混账敲诈东西自己的事的，她要担心的事够多了，自己能搞定利威尔。

 

“艾伦，”三笠语气平和，却透露着不满，“利威尔兵长跟我说了，他昨天向你询问了嫌疑犯的情况，想谢谢你的配合。你看，他还给你带了个苹果。”阿尔敏还未长全的乳牙轻轻抠着苹果亮闪闪的果皮，咯咯笑着。艾伦充满狐疑地看了利威尔一眼——看来对方已经给昨天的事情编好了故事，算是省了自己的功夫。昨天艾伦从那间房间出来的时候脸色煞白，好似见了鬼，可把三笠吓得不轻，不过艾伦很快就推脱说自己要去突袭，以后再向她解释。

 

“啊，他人 **真好** ，”艾伦硬邦邦地说道，还是瞪着利威尔不放，后者倒看上去气定神闲。“三笠，借一步说句好，好吗？”

 

三笠跟兵长打了个招呼，跟着艾伦走到一旁，满脸困惑。等到走到足够远处，艾伦才冲着姐姐发问：“你没事吧？他有没有跟你说什么？或者做什么？”艾伦急切地抓着姐姐的肩膀，后者觉得莫名其妙，皱着眉脱开了。

 

“我倒要问你这个。兵长只是问我最近怎么样，关心了一下阿尔敏和其他女孩儿们，问我们有没有其他困难，还问有什么他能帮上忙的吗。艾伦，他昨天到底对你说了什么？”

 

哈？利威尔关心这些做什么？他问阿尔敏的事是有道理的，毕竟要搜集资料以备日后之用，但关心罗斯的女孩儿们，还伸出援手？这也太奇怪了。说不定只是装装样子而已，为了博得三笠的信任罢了。 **诡计多端的老男人** 。

 

“没什么啊，就像他刚说的一样，有一个人在东巷附近乱窜，他来问问我情况。我跟他提供了一些信息，看来蛮有用的。”艾伦转身想朝利威尔走去，却被三笠一把抓住袖子拉了回来。

 

“艾伦，你一直很会说谎，想瞒着我你就瞒吧，但是如果出了什么问题，拜托请你一定别隐瞒，好吗？我看到昨天你跟兵长聊完的那张脸，知道肯定不止这些，如果他威胁到了你，或者你有什么危险，求你告诉我。我想帮你，我 **能** 帮你啊。”艾伦回头看着姐姐，后者乌黑的眸子祈求着他答应。有那么一秒钟，他真想把一切都说出来，憋着的滋味太难受了。但这种感觉很快消散。 **他能搞定这一切** 。要照顾阿尔敏，在罗斯工作、表演，还要管着这儿的女孩儿们，三笠已经超负荷运转了，自己绝对不会给她再增添负担的。

 

艾伦对姐姐笑了笑，帮她调整了一下脖子上的红绸带。“其实吧，我就是对自己赌气而已。我一直以为他在等时机把我逮捕，没想到他真的只是来询问情况的，所以我前面说话那么冲，我害怕了。”三笠相信了他，但她也知道故事不止这些。艾伦了解他的姐姐，不管她怎么唠叨，她到底还是信任自己的，给自己一定的空间。 **看来他的秘密暂时安全了** 。

 

“你带阿尔敏先去洗个澡吧？澡澡时间到咯。我和兵长说几句话就来，谢谢他 **什么的** ，你懂的。”艾伦说道。

 

三笠从阿尔敏手中拿起苹果扔给了艾伦，眼神有些怀疑。“好吧，不过你态度好一点。我知道你一下子讨厌起这个人肯定有道理，但别忘了他是兵长。哦还有，你拿着苹果吧，兵长是给你买的。”

 

艾伦望着手中的苹果，抿了抿嘴，然后大咬一口，尝到了多汁的果肉。他以前从未吃过苹果，质地很奇妙，比他想象的还要硬。以前三笠的客户有给她送过苹果作为礼物，艾伦却从未有机会品尝。利威尔在一旁看着他吃，看不清楚表情。

 

这个苹果一定不便宜。艾伦盯着面前的男人。是不是应该也给他吃一点？这样显得自己比较有礼貌吧。

 

于是艾伦默默递过自己吃了几口的苹果，没想到利威尔咧了咧嘴：“不卫生。”

 

你特么才不卫生！艾伦做了个鬼脸。

 

“那你想干嘛？说好给我三天时间的。”和这个人在一起，礼貌什么，不存在的！

 

“嚼着东西别说话，小子。”利威尔看着艾伦口中咀嚼着果肉，一脸嫌恶。艾伦倒是很享受看到对方脸上的神情，故意咬得更大口，还微微张开了嘴。 **老头子，你管我呢！**

 

“你不讨我喜欢，你知道吗？”艾伦扔出一句话，却引得利威尔的微笑。

 

今天利威尔没穿军装，身着普通的黑裤子和白衬衫，黑色斗篷随意地搭在肩上，由一枚金色领针系在脖颈处。他的坐姿像个贵族（老爷），一只收搭在椅背上，另一只则安放在膝上。

 

艾伦真想打他。

 

“哦？但三笠跟我说，我是你的偶像什么的，你好像很崇拜我诶，”利威尔假笑一声，自下而上地打量着艾伦。“话说你们俩什么关系啊？甜心宝贝？肯定是嘛，否则你怎么这么护着她。”

 

“首先，你 **曾经** 是我偶像，”艾伦强调道。“其次，三笠是我 **姐姐** 。”

 

利威尔的眉毛飞到了刘海里。

 

“哦，这就有点尴尬了。”

 

“还有你到底在这儿干吗？你想要什么？”艾伦篡着拳头，死死盯着一桌之隔的男人。看着利威尔坐得那么舒服，艾伦又义愤填膺，差点就要搬开桌子冲上去掐死这个老混蛋。

 

利威尔皱眉：“我想要什么？是你来找的我，我才应该问你这句话呢。”

 

艾伦一下子有些反应不过来：“啥？但你干嘛找我姐姐？还有，你干嘛来这儿，你很少来罗斯之墙的！”

 

利威尔翻了个白眼，准备站起身。这个时候艾伦抢先瞬移，站到对方跟前，自上而下瞪着利威尔—— **嗯，身高差别非常重要，关乎气场** 。不过就算坐着比艾伦矮了很多，利威尔还是气场两米八，只要他瞪你一眼，保管你缩回一米三。

 

“你凭什么以为我是来看你的呢？我不过是来看看暴乱有没有给这儿的事务造成影响，来慰问下你姐姐。”来慰问三笠？男人来找三笠的原因只有一个，而且绝非什么光明正大的理由。

 

“离我姐姐远点，”艾伦吼道。

 

利威尔花了几十秒观察艾伦，不久他似乎得出了满意的结论，点了点头。

 

“不错。”

 

不错？什么不错？我什么都没做啊。

 

利威尔理了理身上的斗篷，清了下嗓子，拿起刚才搁置在椅子旁的佩剑。很美的一把武器，放在一只镂着金、镶着钻的剑鞘中。艾伦忍不住多看了几眼，分外眼红。

 

“那么，你还有两天功夫下结论，做个聪明的决定，”利威尔加了一句，“还有，我会经常来这儿，你习惯起来。”

 

又是恐吓。利威尔根本没理由来妓院，他明显就是来吓自己的，用他阴魂不散的脸不断提醒自己无处可逃。

 

艾伦无奈，只得跟着利威尔往外走，却被对方打断：“喂，把苹果吃完，这玩意儿可不便宜。”

 

哦，差点忘了。艾伦走回去，拿起刚才落在桌上吃了一半的苹果。

 

“话说你干嘛给我这个？”艾伦拿起苹果问道。旁边几个女孩子注意到了他的动作，觉得很奇怪——这儿只有最受欢迎的人才有机会收到如此贵重的礼物——被她们看见自己拿着苹果，今后肯定会传出奇怪的流言。也是，他怎么会收到苹果呢。

 

“我想收到礼物应该说谢谢才对。”

 

“我才不跟你说谢谢呢，”艾伦立即回嘴。利威尔噗嗤笑了出声，然后无所谓似地耸了耸肩。

 

“别人送的礼你就别挑了好伐，不过如果你想知道的话，就把它当做我给你的贿赂好了，反正也不是我第一次对你犯罪。”

 

艾伦看着利威尔离开，女子们纷纷给利威尔让出一条路，甚至有些顾客也向他低头致意。虽然这个人很讨厌，但艾伦心中还有一丝小小的崇拜……

 

不过，说这苹果是贿赂？什么狗屁逻辑。他都敲诈我了，还贿赂个头！艾伦还是觉得这个礼物来得奇怪，又咬了一大口，几滴鲜嫩的治水顺着嘴角流了下来。

 

说给自己三天时间考虑，其实根本不需要，反正自己别无选择。与其说是让自己考虑，这三天不如说是缓冲时间。不过该来的总会来，利威尔肯定也知道。

 

所以，这苹果是什么意思？突然反常地青睐罗斯之墙，拜访三笠、阿尔敏和女孩儿们又是什么意思？

 

艾伦还有两天去捉摸这个男人的想法。有一点是肯定的， **他动机肯定不纯** 。


	11. 谈话

**第11章 谈话**

 

那小子今天没来上班。利威尔瞥了眼帷幔后面，还是没见到那人的身影。真扫兴，哼唧。

 

“兵长，您又来光顾了？小心养成习惯呀，”三笠笑着在他对面坐下。之前自己在前台找她的时候，被告知今天她休息不接客，还好三笠看到自己来就主动过来领着利威尔去茶室。

 

“小矮子怎么不在？”利威尔无视了三笠的问题，转移了话题。

 

三笠扬起一挑眉毛，回道：“你是指阿尔敏还是艾伦？”

 

好吧，其实他指的是阿尔敏，但她既然提起的话……自己还是有点好奇那个小子去哪儿了的。

 

“不过你问哪个都一样，今天艾伦带着阿尔敏回家了。”利威尔怀疑对方这么说是免去自己单独询问艾伦的情况，看三笠的眼神，总觉得她知道些什么。真是个厉害的角儿，她和埃尔文这人精爱的结晶，想必以后也不会是盏省油的灯……

 

“这样……”利威尔从大衣口袋里拿出一个纸包裹，紫色的蓝莓汁水已经开始渗出来了，利威尔嫌弃地皱了皱眉，一把把袋子放到大理石桌子上。

 

三笠倒茶的手在空中停了停，问道：“又是给艾伦的礼物？”眼里带着笑意，唇边却笑意全无。

 

“给阿尔敏的，”利威尔强调道。在三笠那种眼神下，他只得这么说。

 

“阿尔敏太小了，还没发吃蓝莓。”哦，也对。利威尔对着眼前的包裹皱了皱眉，没想到三笠却爽朗地笑开了。“开玩笑，艾伦肯定会喜欢的。他从没吃过蓝莓，也对墙外的新鲜事物好奇得要死。”

 

“太好了。对了，你怎么样？”其实利威尔就随口一问，他更关心的人是那小子，本来他以为艾伦一直在罗斯之墙，每次自己来他都在，他还想着可以逗逗那小子玩。自己一出现，那小子就“咯噔”一下变了脸色，可好玩了。可惜人家今天不在，唉。

 

“比起对我嘘寒问暖，兵长，我们来探讨一下你来罗斯的真正目的吧，”三笠微微眯了眯眼，脸上的笑容突然变得有些瘆人。利威尔意识到眼前的，才是三笠真面目的冰山一角。表面上的罗斯之花，舞姬，女主人，石榴裙下掩藏着逼人的实力与杀气——经历数次暴乱，罗斯这小小一家妓院还屹立不倒，看来是有原因的。

 

“我又能有什么目的呢？”听了这话，三笠盯着利威尔的眼睛看了几秒，在他的眼神中搜寻证据。

 

“艾伦。他藏东西一直挺在行，但演技太差，总是一脸‘快看我呀我一脸藏了什么东西的表情还不明显吗’的样子。你们之间到底发生过什么，我想知道。你可能觉得我只是个手无缚鸡之力的妓女，但事关我爱的人，我也不是好惹的，兵长大人。”

 

“我从不随意看低妇女，你也不必担心艾伦，除非他自找，我是不会伤害他的。不过至今他向你只字未提，那我也就没有权力代劳了。请相信你弟弟的判断，他不傻。”三笠听闻垂下了头，表情里也透露出一丝犹豫与脆弱。

 

“我知道……但我没法不担心他。”她抬起头望着利威尔，“我跟你说过他曾经特别崇拜你对吧？直到最近为止，他都很崇拜你。我不知道你做了什么或者说了什么，让他的态度大变。我能感觉到你在试着激怒他，但这孩子的性格并不好斗，他可能看上去有点莽撞，但实则很机智，只有两件事能激怒他，第一，有人威胁他关心的人，第二，世上种种不公正。我希望你和这两件事都无关。”

 

**利威尔做事从不后悔，他在事前都把种种可能性都考虑得一清二楚。但为什么一到艾伦，他的计划就开始出现裂缝，不确定性让利威尔举棋不定。艾伦听上去是个好人，是个残酷时代的无辜受害者，而利威尔却在利用他。本来，利用是利威尔这一行当的家常便饭，他应该早就习惯，但就这一次，他犹豫了。自己的行为是否正当？他能否下狠心……他这才意识到自己离得太近了，离艾伦太近了——自己开始对他有感觉——不，这太危险了。**

 

“听上去，艾伦是做军人的料，”利威尔抿了一口红茶。

 

三笠充满悔意地笑了，“你什么时候应该亲口告诉他。他应该会高兴的。”

 

利威尔突然想起他和艾伦相遇的第一个晚上，男孩在城墙上回过头，冲自己敬心脏之礼的那一瞬。

 

“也许我哪天会跟他说。”

****************

利威尔蹲在茅草屋顶上，压低身子。街道很安静，但对于这个时间的这个地区来说不正常。圆月低低的地挂着，天空不见一丝云迹。这儿倒也清净，和利威尔的私人办公室不同，偶尔在凉爽的夜晚出来兜兜风也不错。

 

利威尔突然认出了艾伦的身影，出现在自己的左方，怀里抱着的应该是阿尔敏，从红灯区走出来。可能是刚离开罗斯。那么，三笠几小时前说艾伦今天带着阿尔敏回家休息了，是说谎。艾伦当时很可能就躲在妓院的哪个角落。也许他故意让三笠帮他撒谎？

 

他现在肯定是在回家的路上，绝佳的机会！之前自己和艾伦见面都是运气，还有几次擦肩而过，现在他可以轻松地悄悄尾随艾伦回家了（译者已经被利威尔吓死了）。

 

利威尔往屋檐挪了挪，逐渐听到了艾伦的嗓音，摇着阿尔敏在轻轻说些什么。一开始利威尔以为他又在和阿尔敏说话，后来发现有音调——艾伦在唱歌。是一首古老的摇篮曲，耳熟，却怎么样都想不起来是在何处听见过。利威尔僵在屋檐上，坐着安静地听。是一派祥和的场景：男人抱着熟睡的孩子，轻吟着歌谣。

 

利威尔觉得自己不该在这里，在影子里注视着他们，却像个擅自闯入的贼，打扰了他们的隐私。眼前的不是眼罩小子，而是艾伦，就只是艾伦而已。没有突袭，没有逃跑，没有武器，就只是个男孩正往家里赶。

 

利威尔看到艾伦胳膊下夹着的袋子，在昏暗的灯下，可以认出是个棕色的包裹。

 

利威尔扭头离去的时候，想着： **苹果和蓝莓，艾伦更喜欢哪个呢。**

****************

“嘿。”

 

艾伦回头看到三笠出现在让和马克屋顶的活动门。他正躺在楼顶的草席上，半梦半醒中看着头顶的星星。莱纳、科尼、萨莎和尤弥尔又在楼下喝酒大赛了。通常他自己也会参加，但今晚艾伦没这个心情。他把阿尔敏哄入睡后就来到楼顶，一个人待一会。阿妮却比他先到房顶，已经在吊床里睡熟了。

 

他脑子里都是利威尔，还有最后通牒。今天下午利威尔来罗斯的时候，他匆匆忙忙躲了起来。不管利威尔这么频繁找上门来的目的是什么，艾伦都不会让他得逞的。他才不会让利威尔知道自己这么容易服输。

 

三笠悄悄到艾伦身边，问道：“阿尔敏呢？”

 

“睡着了。你什么时候回来的？这么晚在路上走太危险了啊。”三笠在他身旁躺下，艾伦挪了挪身子给她腾出空间。三笠的双手扶上他的发梢——艾伦小时候，姐姐就经常用这个方法帮他祛除噩梦——艾伦闭上眼睛。

 

“罗斯之墙的一个男孩子陪我回来的。”当然了，任何男舞者都抢着要来护送三笠。

 

艾伦睁开一只眼睛，“那也不安全，万一他心怀不轨呢？”

 

“哦相信我吧，他才不敢。其实是他听到我要去见你的时候，才提出要跟我一起走的。”三笠邪邪地笑了。艾伦倏地睁开双眼。

 

“谁啊？”

 

“托马斯，你们经常一起跳舞的，他是那个金发，有鬓角的。”艾伦思考了片刻，才想起是谁。哦对，想起来了，是有那么个男孩总是很热心地教他舞蹈动作。

 

“有性趣吗？”

 

“才没呢。”艾伦做了个鬼脸。

 

“对他，还是总的来说？”

 

艾伦抬起身子，支在手臂上，狐疑地看着姐姐。“喂，这个问题什么意思啊？你什么时候开始管我的爱情生活——不，是爱情生活的贫瘠了的？”

 

三笠耸了耸肩。

 

“我也不知道，我就是最近才开始想的。”

 

艾伦默默看着姐姐。三笠却别过脸不看他。

 

“关于我还是你？”

 

艾伦以前不怎么注意，但三笠一定觉得很孤独。她年轻漂亮，却成了单亲母亲，身负阿尔敏身世的重任，谈何容易。

 

“我以前没怎么考虑过，但我意识到，我不讨厌这儿。”艾伦等着姐姐把话说完，“我是说，如果有机会，我当然愿意在别的地方工作，有钱、不用时刻担心你和阿尔敏，但除此之外，我挺喜欢我现在的生活的。”

 

“所以……你不想找个男朋友什么的？”

 

“不……我现在就很满足了，有好朋友、弟弟和孩子。我觉得我的生活容不下别人了。我以前觉得我想要那样一个人，但那时因为所有人都是这样的，现在我越想越觉得，这些都不是我想要的，你知道吗？”

 

“那你不孤独吗？”

 

“不，唔，也许吧，哎我也不知道。再说吧。”两人纷纷沉默。

 

“嘿，别不说话了啊。你不继续拷问一下艾伦吗？”三笠和艾伦吓了一跳，发现吊床上那人发话了。

 

“搞毛线啊阿妮？你听了多久了？”

 

“够久了，听得我都嫌烦。话说，你为什么不喜欢这个托马斯啊？”

 

三笠在一旁笑了：“好问题，你 **到底** 喜欢哪种啊？”

 

“我也不知道，我就是对托马斯没性趣。我喜欢那种……”艾伦想了想，然后露出了诡异的笑容，“高大，英俊，金发。也许有亮蓝色的眼睛、宽阔的肩膀，还是个贵族？”

 

三笠敲了下他脑壳，艾伦举起双手自卫。

 

“你一点都不幽默，艾伦。”

 

“个鬼，我他妈幽默死了。”


	12. 集市上的作战会议

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 主线任务开启！  
> 夫夫同心其利断金w

**第12章 集市上的作战会议**

 

第三天了，利威尔要来向自己要答案了。不过，说不定利威尔指的是明天，好让自己有三个整天来做决定？做梦吧……

 

艾伦今天并没有在罗斯之墙，所以如果兵长真的今天就要来讨债的话，就让他来找自己好了。

 

他们今天在市场。马可肩上扛着小阿尔敏，和让走在前面，三笠前几分钟还走在前面，一眨眼就不知道跑到人群中的哪儿去了，只留艾伦一个人嘟嘟囔囔地跟在后面。

 

集市上的摊子大多是清晨的时候摆出来、日暮时分收回去的。一连串小商品店铺向外延伸，琳琅满目。艾伦跟着让和马可走去食品区，马可之前好像说店里茶叶快没了。

 

艾伦一路走一路逛，周围店铺让人目不暇接，他差点就没听到有人叫他的名字。艾伦猛地回头，循声望去，脸上很快没了血色——利威尔站在30英尺开外，不耐烦地看着自己。旁边还有一个高个女人好奇地盯着自己看个没完，她戴着眼镜，一头棕发随便扎成了一个马尾。

 

艾伦盘算了一下他逃走的可能性，但利威尔离出口比自己更近。

 

“喂，你听没听见我啊，艾——”

 

“听见了！”艾伦大声打断了对方，向身后确认让和马可没看见自己的行动——如果他们看见自己和利威尔在一起，利威尔还艾伦艾伦地叫自己、显得两人很熟的样子，那他就露馅了。艾伦赶紧跑到两个士兵那儿，四下打量，看有没有熟人。

 

“你敢不敢把我名字再叫大声一点？”他没好气地冲对方低吼道。

 

女人窃笑：“哎呀，你真是团可爱的小火球，利威尔，你打哪儿找到这个小可爱的？”

 

艾伦皱眉，他 **才不可爱呢** 。

 

“她是谁，她为什么在这儿？”艾伦让利威尔解释。

 

“他/她。”利威尔回答道。                      

 

“啥？”

 

“汉吉不喜欢别人给自己定性别。还有，他/她在这儿是因为工作，我们在巡逻。问题是，你怎么不在罗斯之墙？我跟你说过今天要你的答案。”

 

“哦，好吧，”艾伦瞥了一眼汉吉，对方咧开嘴笑得有些瘆人，他只好犹豫地冲那人笑了笑。 **所以利威尔没有来抓他，只是碰巧碰上是吧。老伙计，真是走狗屎运了。** “嗯你说三天，但你没跟我约好时间和地点啊，你让我怎么办？”

 

利威尔眯了眯眼，明显不习惯自己回嘴。“我以为很明显了，我们以前一直在罗斯见面。”

 

“所以呢？你以为我会在那里摸一天鱼就为了等你？你以为我的世界围着你转啊？我也有事情要做好伐，兵长。”艾伦火气上来了。

 

“等等等等，罗斯之墙？不是那个妓院吗？”汉吉插嘴道。

 

艾伦点了点头。有什么好惊讶的？利威尔不是应该早就告诉他/她自己的计划了么，这难道不是调查兵团下的命令让利威尔来雇佣自己吗？

 

汉吉瞪大了眼睛，掉过头来调笑起利威尔：“我的乖乖，他是罗斯之墙的？！嗷终于等到这一天！哦利威尔，我真为你感到高兴！”

 

利威尔嫌弃地推开那人，但汉吉却冲着自己过来：“你叫艾伦，对吗？嗷艾伦你这个小可爱，瞧瞧你，真赏心悦目。我不知道你是怎么做到的，但是我真的要谢谢你！怪不得利威尔最近心情辣么好！”

 

艾伦狐疑地看向利威尔，想看看他哪里“心情辣么好”了。利威尔正向汉吉发射眼刀，牙齿咬得紧紧地，青筋都快爆出来了。这特么叫心情好？

 

突然间艾伦明白了：哈哈，看来利威尔是个保守派啊。

 

艾伦邪魅一笑，开口道：“他一开始有点紧张，但很快我就让他对我敞开心扉，”他向汉吉眨了眨眼。“你应该懂我的意思……”

 

汉吉发出一声尖叫，双手捂住嘴巴，抑制不住的眉飞色舞。艾伦突然觉得这人挺好的。

 

艾伦本想继续调戏，却被利威尔一把抓住衣服后颈拎到一旁，兵长还警告汉吉“你他妈站在那儿别动，你这个变态。”

 

利威尔一下子放手，害得艾伦踉跄了几步。好吧，他是自找的。不过却一点后悔的感觉都没有，相反，艾伦笑着抬头迎向利威尔的目光：“她怎么不知道我的事？”

 

“是他/她，”利威尔纠正道，一边理自己的制服。

 

“对对，他/她为什么不知道我的事？”

 

利威尔盯着艾伦看了很久，然后叹了口气，移开了目光。

 

“没有人知道，傻瓜。我决定不报告你的情况，自己处理你。你觉得如果我到处广播你的事情，这事儿还能down-low那么久吗（译者: down-low，①秘密，保密，②深柜（哈哈哈哈原作者这个pun用得太好了））？”

 

艾伦撅了噘嘴，却最终败下阵来。利威尔说的也不是没道理。

 

**所以，这事儿只是他知我知咯？**

 

“那么，你的最终判断是什么？”利威尔死死盯着艾伦，搞得后者心里有些发毛。

 

“额，我根本没什么可选的，不是吗？”

 

“我给你过选择权。”

 

艾伦嘲讽地笑了笑：“威胁不是选择，利威尔，只是表面上像罢了。搞得好像我会选择让我所有家人都被杀光一样。”

 

“这就有点夸张了啊。”利威尔挑了挑眉。

 

“并不是，”艾伦回嘴。利威尔又沉默地看了他一会，然后耸了耸肩。

 

艾伦取下肩上的薄纱，缠到头上。让和马可还在附近，决不能让他们看见自己和一个士兵讲话。老天保佑三笠没注意到自己不见了。

 

“好了，那就这样成交。时间也正好，我有个任务要给你。”

 

艾伦警惕地望着对方。利威尔之前说过自己要毫无怨言地完成他布置的人物。万一他让自己去杀人，他是不是也得去做……艾伦紧张地咬了咬嘴唇。而他的紧张似乎只让利威尔觉得好笑。

 

“你听没听说过一个叫‘秃鹰’的人？”艾伦眯了眯眼，事情有点不妙。秃鹰是隔壁奈德雷区一个巨大毒品走私集团的头头——艾伦当然听说过，只要是在特鲁斯特地下市场混过一阵子的人都知道秃鹰，还知道这个人绝对不能招惹。

 

艾伦犹豫地点了点头，利威尔看上去很满意。“很好，省去了讲废话的时间。听着，简单来说就是，我要他这个人。”

 

艾伦做了个鬼脸：“这也太宽泛了，先生。你具体要我做什么？”

 

“给你最好玩的部分——你的任务，是混到秃鹰的老巢里去。”

 

艾伦目瞪口呆：“你疯了吧！”他转而压低了声音，留意身旁有没有人注意到自己的失态。“我他妈怎么混进去？你干嘛找我做这个？我知道你就是觉得我立体机动装置用得6，但我肯定没你行，你还是专业的，我只是业余的啊！”

 

“和立体机动装置无关，你是这份工作的最佳人选，你在街上混的小聪明、格斗技巧、在罗斯的工作经验，最重要的是，你的脸。”

 

艾伦眨巴着眼睛，一脸困惑：“你是在夸我？我的脸和这事儿有关吗？”

 

“秃鹰对你这样的年轻人……有特殊的情节。”

 

我的妈。

 

“你是在委婉地说他喜欢操男孩子吗？”

 

利威尔皱了皱眉头，看上去有些小小的抱歉。

 

“如果是‘看上去小’这点让我取胜了，那你不也能胜任这差事吗？我是说，你不也……”利威尔的脸色让艾伦的声音越来越小。 **嗯，看来和身高相关的话题绝对不能提。了解了。**

 

“相信我，如果我能自己去或者让我最厉害的部下去，我绝对放心不少，但我们在这一带都是熟脸。我不太轻易夸人，但你的脸是长得不错（译者：哈哈哈这种夸人的操作）。再者，你的临场反应也很快，这种事对你来说应该不太难。”

 

艾伦听了这话，胸间燃起一阵骄傲。调查兵团的王牌，利威尔兵长，竟然亲自挑选自己参加一次机密任务。自己也许还是不太喜欢这个男人，但儿时多年的崇拜和倾慕可不是那么容易就甩掉的。尽管自己不愿承认，但兵长的表扬的确对自己非常重要。

 

“就这样？任务就是这个？”

 

“什么叫‘就是这个’？潜入鹰巢，混在一帮冷血杀手中间，被包装得像礼物一样等着被吃掉，还不够刺激么？你跟我走两步。边走边说，不容易被人听清。”

 

“我不是这个意思……”对于他这个身高来说，利威尔走路真是出奇得快，艾伦小跑了几步跟上。“我只是说，我只要——”

 

等等，我到底要去做什么？艾伦只知道利威尔的目的是抓到秃鹰，而自己得潜入巢穴。自己的脸、在妓院的工作经验还有随机应变能力都是关键因素—— **慢着，利威尔说“被包装得像礼物一样等着被吃掉”？？？？？？？？！**

 

利威尔在一旁不出声地看着他，等着艾伦自己得出结论。艾伦瞪大了双眼，而利威尔却似乎在忍笑。艾伦猛地停在了原地，引得对方也停下脚步，抱着双臂安静地等艾伦理清思路。

 

“我到底要干什么，长官？我该如何帮你抓住秃鹰？”他问道。难道说要自己抄起家伙把秃鹰搞晕然后扛起就是一个百米冲刺，最后吊着立体机动装置轻松离开犯罪现场，在夕阳下留下一个酷炫的背影？

 

“我需要你控制住目标的行动。我听说秃鹰每晚都会睡在不同搞得地方，以防不测。如果我知道他在哪儿休息，那入室抓住他也不难。但下一个难关就是如何保证他不注意到我进来，听说他睡觉时有只巨犬看守。我行动的确隐秘，但此事不能有任何差错，这就是你任务的关键性。”利威尔四下打量，然后打了个手势让艾伦跟着自己再往前走。

 

艾伦也不是傻子，他大概猜出了一些眉目。自己的角色大概就是诱饵了，引诱目标进入卧室，想办法通知利威尔目标所在位置，还要……还要控制住对方的行动。“我是匪帮的，不是搞谍战的！你觉得我要怎么做？我要怎么告诉你秃鹰的位置，又怎么确保你来的时候他已经不省人事——如果你来的话。”

 

“瞧瞧你，一点也不乐观。你放心，别想着我会不会做好我的工作，只要想着如何搞定自己手头的人物。别给我搞砸了。另外，我已经告诉你为什么我觉得你能胜任。我在兵团待了5年多，你觉得我看人不准吗？”

 

艾伦打了个寒颤。他刚刚是让自己别小瞧自己吗？眼前的男人，是个天才，是调查兵团最年轻的兵长，人类最强士兵，还是——好吧，得承认——自己的前偶像。他这么保证自己有能力完成任务，一定有他的理由。

 

“听着，明晚是丰收节，对吧？”艾伦点头。“我会给你一个闪光弹，让你能借着庆典的烟火和嘈杂声发射出来，通知我你的位置。我看到就会赶过来，你只要把人撂倒，窗开着让我进来就行，后面我来处理。”

 

他都计划好了。万事俱备，只欠东风。这东风就是自己。能想到利用庆典的烟火，果然是兵长。

 

“那么，我该如何把他撂倒？我不觉得我能在这么短时间内把他榨干到昏迷……”艾伦轻轻笑了笑，看到利威尔尖锐的眼神赶紧打住。他只是开个玩笑，哪知利威尔不接。

 

“我会给你昏迷药，想办法让他喝，倒到他的食物或者酒里最好。最坏的打算就是强行注射，但他肯定会反抗。还有……”利威尔停下步子，似乎在斟酌下一句话。“我希望你不必……不必做那些。所以如果他给你食物或者饮料，我建议趁机下药，这样你就不用做那些了。”

 

艾伦感觉到对方的尴尬。其实他自己也大概预计到任务会如何进行。艾伦在罗斯之墙工作了那么久，对于肉欲之事并不陌生。但是，他的确不想和秃鹰这种男人发生性关系。

 

艾伦突然意识到，利威尔并没有把自己当成一枚棋子或是工具，他希望自己能平安完成任务。之前也许是威逼利诱自己过，但利威尔似乎有他自己的道德底线。

 

“唔，主要就这些。具体的我到时候会跟你说。在日落时来Kirmizi宝塔塔顶找我。你知道是哪个吗？”艾伦点了点头。

 

利威尔加了一句：“哦对了……穿得好看一点过来。”

 

“怎么好看法？”艾伦一脸迷惑。如果是说要华丽点，那就难办了，艾伦的“华丽”就是破洞越少越好。

 

“我怎么知道。是你要去引诱毒枭。你在罗斯之墙如果要做跳舞之外的事情，会穿什么？”利威尔扭头要走。“我得走了，本来是巡逻来的，运气好碰到你。你小子他妈千万别迟到，否则我找遍天涯海角也要抓到你，和我比起来，秃鹰简直是纸老虎了。”

 

看到利威尔的眼神，艾伦吓得频频点头。

 

“遵命，长官。”艾伦差点就想敬心脏礼了。

 

利威尔嘴里念叨着“汉吉最好在原地给老子乖乖等着”，走了。


	13. 夹杀

**第13章 夹杀**

 

（译者注：夹杀，即两端的防守队员一边传球，一边跑动，距离越缩越小，将跑垒员夹在中间，最后触杀。） 

 

利威尔蹲在塔顶向地面巡视，麦克和七叶在他身后检查装备。这次是秘密任务，越少人知道越好。利威尔选的都是最可靠、嘴巴最紧的手下，另外还有汉吉知道此次行动——反正也瞒不过她。

 

街景逐渐喧嚣，人们早早出来为今晚的庆祝活动做准备，鼓声阵阵，欢声不断。每隔一会就有一两只烟花射向天空，大概是哪个孩子迫不及待地点着了。空气中弥漫着烟火的味道和烤肉的香味。真可惜，每年丰收节他都有工作。不过话说回来，本来他也就不怎么参加活动……

 

利威尔向秃鹰庞大的宅邸望去。整栋房子被蓝色条纹的瓦片覆盖，在黄昏的阳光下闪闪发光。宅邸门口是一座大拱门，此刻已有宾客鱼贯而入，准备参加今晚的庆典。每年秃鹰都会举办一场“臭名昭著”的巨型派对。利威尔从高处能看清，秃鹰所邀请的富豪名流们，个个都带着一位年轻的“舞伴”——如果计划顺利， **艾伦假扮成后者** ，完全没有问题。

 

“你说的那个男孩，他好像来了。”麦克一扭头，指了指身后。没过几分钟，艾伦跨着立体机动装置的身影便轻巧地出现在了空中。

 

“他竟然有装置，”七叶皱了皱眉。“兵长，你从哪儿找得他？”

 

“这个问题现在不重要，都准备好了吗？”七叶抿了抿嘴，没再追问。

 

艾伦踉踉跄跄地降落，但马上就喘着气露出一个大大的笑容。很显然，他非常喜欢用立体机动装置。

 

他回了回神，注意到了利威尔之外的两人，一边好奇地大量着他们，一边下意识地往利威尔那里挪了挪。

 

“艾伦，这是麦克和七叶。他们两今天晚上负责支援，协助你完成任务。如果你发生什么狗屁事，他们俩负责把你救出来。哦，别担心，他们很靠谱的。”麦克和艾伦握了握手，面对七叶的微笑，艾伦显得有些警戒。

 

“好了，艾伦，快把装置拿掉。”利威尔无视了艾伦无声的抗议。他其实很理解艾伦：用久了立体机动装置，要他赤手去做任务，简直像瞎了一样。用脚跑路肯定没有绳索来的快……艾伦慢吞吞地卸掉了装置带，手指抠着搭扣，一脸不情愿。

 

“所以，我今天晚上的任务具体是什么，利威尔？你答应过我等我到了就告诉我的。”听到艾伦和兵长说话时的随意样，麦克挑了挑眉——毕竟在基地里，不论和他多亲近，大家都以军衔称呼利威尔。不过现在么，利威尔实在没时间纠正艾伦的不敬，眼下他们有更重要的事要做。

 

“好吧。你看到下面了吗？”利威尔冲秃鹰的宅邸点了点头，艾伦走近了两步。“注意到那些穿着正式的人了吗？还有那些年轻貌美的男女？他们是被买来招待宾客的。这个派对不是常规聚会，如果我的情报没错，你待会在那里看到的，不会是什么好事。实际上，就算你在妓院工作过，你也得注意——你他妈在干吗？”

 

利威尔后退了一大步—— **艾伦倏地开始脱上衣了** 。

 

男孩衣服脱到一半，疑惑地看着利威尔。

 

“是你让我穿得像站街的啊，”他耸了耸肩，把上衣一把拉下，和自己的立体机动装置放在一起。接着，艾伦迅速脱下了外裤，站直了身子，满眼期待地看着利威尔。

 

利威尔眨了眨眼。

 

艾伦啥都没穿——不对，准确的是，他只穿了一条鲜亮的绿裤子，镶着金边在昏暗的灯光下闪光。脖子上戴着简单的金链子，耳朵上垂下来两只圆形耳环。艾伦被利威尔盯得有点尴尬，突然有些扭捏。

 

“干啥啊？罗斯之墙的男孩子工作的时候就穿这样啊。唔，我这耳环是不是太夸张了？”艾伦捏着两只金耳环，瞟了一眼麦克和七叶。

 

“我觉得你看上去棒极了，艾伦，”七叶友善地笑了笑，同时一个肘击给麦克，后者连连嘟囔着同意。而利威尔则忙着大量艾伦的衣着，没接到七叶的眼刀。

 

“这个裤子是女式的吗？”利威尔问道。

 

“嗯对啊，我姐姐的。不过我们那儿挺多男孩子穿这种裤子的，胯那里更修身，脱下来也方便，总之比男式的好看多了。”说着艾伦还扭了扭屁股给利威尔展示了一下，指了指自己的后背和胯骨算是以身说法。“有什么问题吗？”

 

**的确挺好看的** 。利威尔轻哼一声，看向一旁。

 

“没什么。话说回来，艾伦，集中精神，有任务要做。”利威尔冲麦克点了点头，后者向前拿来一个小皮囊。艾伦接过来，狐疑地打量着。

 

“这个里面是信号弹和安眠药，你要把这个给秃鹰喝下去。万一出了什么意外，还有一支注射剂。记住，注射剂是迫不得已的选择。”利威尔等艾伦点头确认后，继续说道：“Ok. 简单来说，你今晚将看到的，是一帮富豪的滥交。另外，每年都会有一个男孩被当做宠物送给秃鹰，今年，这个男孩就是你。”

 

听到这，艾伦异色的瞳孔闪烁着难以置信，盯着利威尔。

 

“你们是怎么把我安排进去的？”显然，艾伦虽然对此计划有些警惕和顾虑，但他至始至终没有要卷铺盖走人的打算。利威尔并不残忍，如果艾伦临时退缩、想退出计划，他早做好了放他走的打算。但是他没有。许多经验丰富的老兵可能都不愿做的事，艾伦却没有退缩。

 

“我们没有做安排，我们只是……借了一下那个入选的男孩子，然后用你替代他。放心放心，他很安全。”在艾伦狐疑的眼神下，利威尔匆忙加了一句。“你只需要走进那个房子就行，没人会怀疑你的。”

 

艾伦瞪大了双眼：“啥？让我大摇大摆地走进去，告诉他们我是要被献祭的羊羔？！你觉得他们会相信吗？”

 

“会，”利威尔回答，掷地有声，“我跟你说过我选你是有原因的，你的样貌适合这个任务。你在这方面本来就有经验，再加上长相，没人会怀疑你的。你只要……你只要眨眨眼，谁和你对视都会放你走的，相信我。”

 

艾伦听到利威尔的话，畏缩着扭过了头。“ **你就是个混蛋** 。”

 

利威尔有些困惑：“你想退出计划吗？我不会逼你的。”

 

艾伦干笑了两声，摇了摇头：“算了吧……就这些对么？我可以走了？”

 

利威尔皱了皱眉。

 

“我们会等你到日出，之后我们就当计划失败。”七叶补充道，“秃鹰通常很早就带男伴回房了，所以给你的时间非常充足。你身上有什么武器吗？得交出来，如果被他们发现你身上有匕首，肯定行不通的。”

 

艾伦黑着脸交出一把小匕首，七叶露出抱歉的笑容：“对不起啦，我知道随身不带武器的感觉有多么难受，但这也没办法。你还有什么问题吗？”

 

艾伦摇了摇头，深吸一口气，用手揉了揉棕发，然后郑重地点了点头。他坚定地看着麦克和七叶。“好吧……祝我好运。幸运的话，我回来还来得及看烟花。”

 

利威尔能感受到艾伦的紧张，他在竭力掩饰自己。

 

“嘿，小子，没事的。你脑袋很灵，我选你不是没道理的。你马上要做的事，我都不一定放心我的手下去做。”

 

艾伦没有抬起头注视利威尔的目光—— **这小子到底有多紧张？**

 

“我送你下去，”利威尔站在屋檐边上说道。

 

艾伦翻了个白眼，冷笑一声。“你们也太依赖装置了，”说着艾伦笑着翻身跳下了房顶。

 

“我的妈——”七叶和麦克赶紧冲到利威尔身边往下看，只见艾伦及时伸出手抓住了邻屋的屋檐，把自己甩到了对面的窗台，再向下跳到对面的阳台，不一会就到了地面。

 

利威尔都没意识到自己刚刚屏了一口气，现在才慢慢松下来。

 

“小心点，艾伦！”七叶冲着艾伦的背影喊道。后者开始悄悄地朝着秃鹰的宅邸走去。利威尔轻轻摇了摇头，叹了口气，看着艾伦在阴影里老练的身影逐渐消失，他按了按自己的鼻梁。

 

街上人们开始点燃烟火，映着房屋放出各样的光芒。这是绝佳的掩护，利威尔知道就算自己是秃鹰的门卫，也不会注意到谁混了进来。

 

但利威尔还是禁不住有些紧张…… **他得找点别的事情做做，否则可能会瞎想瞎担心……**

 

“天，那小子迟早会让我发心脏病。”利威尔转身收拾散了一地的装备。他们现在得赶紧离开，前往提前定好的监视点，从那里可以看清整栋宅邸的格局，方便艾伦发射信号弹。

 

“你好像很担心啊，利威尔，”七叶的话里藏着笑意。

 

“担心那个笨手笨脚的臭小子会把计划搞砸？嗯，是啊，有些担心。”

 

七叶轻轻摇了摇头。

 

“怎么？”

 

“没什么啊，”七叶的语气可不像没什么的样子。

 

利威尔翻了个白眼，蹲下身子捡起艾伦脱下的衣服和卸下的装置。他才没时间陪七叶聊天，他们眼下的任务重要多了。

 

**他现在的重点是艾伦。**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我终于回来啦！  
> Sorry for the long wait!


	14. 秃鹰老巢

**第** **14** **章** **秃鹰老巢**

 

艾伦潜藏在阴影之中，踟蹰不前，手指不断摩挲着系在腰间的皮囊。昏暗的街道上只能偶尔看见远处升起的烟火，砖墙刹那间映射出火光，又重归宁静。空气中传来远处小吃摊的香味。艾伦忽略了自己咕咕叫个不停的肚子，背过身子，将身后庆典的欢声笑语抛在脑后，朝秃鹰的宅邸走去。 **要是没有任务，能和朋友们一起参加活动，该多好啊！** 让和马克早就邀请他一起去广场上看烟火，他只好借口说要去罗斯之墙上晚班给推掉了。马克抱歉地笑了笑，但让可没那么好骗——他知道艾伦本来在罗斯上班的时候就不多，加上节日庆典，妓院生意不会太好，怎么也不会找艾伦临时去帮忙。不过让也没多追问，艾伦就偷偷溜掉了。

 

艾伦深吸一口气，向前走去。 **完了完了，我要在一年中最热闹的一天死去了，大家都忙着参加庆典，估计都没人会给我收尸。而且秃鹰手下的人一定会杀人灭口，人类最强士兵估计都没法救我了……**

秃鹰的宅邸在他面前显得庞大、威严，尖顶建筑看上去圣洁无比，像是个教堂，很难将其和臭名昭著的毒枭联系起来。墙面在烟火的照射下熠熠发光，宾客们都聚集在外面，等着守卫放行。看守人是两个光头大汉，头顶布满纹身，腰间配剑——艾伦看到他们的身形就打了个哆嗦。他突然开始思考这个计划的可行性。 **唔，这计划想来真是糟糕透顶啊……利威尔又不了解秃鹰派对的细节，他取得信息到底有多靠谱？他信誓旦旦说艾伦只要名正言顺地走进大门就好，是真的吗？** 门口地看守可是在一个一个检查宾客啊。会不会有密码口令之类的？比如在身上带一个秘符以示身份？一个大毒枭当然不会放随便什么人进他的家啊！

 

不过艾伦也没时间担心这些细节了，他很快就被人群挤向宅邸入口。大门上点缀了几千块小石头，每块里都藏有一支金漆的孔雀羽毛。这门廊上的每块石头大概都比艾伦一生的家当值钱…… **啊啊，我为什么要来这里啊！这不是我的领域啊！还要进行这样的任务，穿着这样的衣服！** 艾伦现在紧张得汗如雨下，守卫一定会把他当成恐怖分子的。他疯狂四处寻找逃跑路线——利威尔说过他有权退出计划，不是吗？他说不定可以翘掉这次任务，利威尔之后要他做的工作肯定比这个简单多了，他可以慢慢补偿。

 

艾伦清晰地听见耳朵里心跳的声音：他离入口越来越近了，根本没法逃脱。人群太挤了，连转身的地方都没有，更别说往反向走了。艾伦咽了口口水，似乎是认了命。他十分钟前和利威尔在屋顶上时还急着要来这儿，现在他怎么了？之前的自信哪去了？嗷，他一定是把勇气丢在了利威尔那里， **蠢蛋** ，急着在兵长面前表现自己，现在倒怂了……

 

哦我的妈我的妈我的妈。

 

“……先生？”

 

艾伦抬起头直面黑衣守卫，对方不耐烦地瞪着他。

 

“抱歉？”艾伦磕磕巴巴地问道，眼神在两个长得一模一样地守卫当中闪烁—— **他们是双胞胎吗怎么这么像真是太厉害了简直一毛一样** ……艾伦舔了舔发干地嘴唇，试图回以一个礼貌地微笑。

 

“请问您是跟哪位宾客来的吗？”左边那个守卫向艾伦身后看了看，似乎在等谁出来认领。

 

“嗷不不，我是为秃鹰准备的？”他是不是该换种说法，显得更肯定一些？他这幅样子太做贼心虚了啊怎么办。

 

“哦哦，所以你就是今晚的特色菜啊？”艾伦听到这皱了皱眉，不过显然两个守卫只是在开玩笑。

 

“我们还在想你什么时候来呢。时间刚好，你赶紧进去把，派对已经开始了，老板肯定觉得很无聊。”左边那个守卫让开了一条道，示意他赶紧进去。艾伦难以相信自己运气这么好，犹豫着走了进去。一阵熏香的气息扑面而来。

 

整栋宅邸让艾伦目不暇接。房子的穹顶点缀着细小的蓝、黄、白相间的瓦片，大厅由几根廊柱分隔，仆人们拿着金色的餐盘和诱人的甜点穿梭在宾客之中。整个大厅由无数灯笼点亮，屋顶悬挂了一支奢华的吊灯，却没有亮着——也许是为了营造氛围。

 

艾伦扫视了各个宾客，贵族们都穿着最好的袍子，腰间配的剑镶着宝石。女士们全身上下都被淹没在各式各样的金首饰和宝石，脖子、手腕上没有一处不发出金黄色的光芒。看着这么多首饰，艾伦的手有些痒。他克制住想拿的欲望，警告自己等任务完成、秃鹰在房间里昏过去后，有的是时间顺走他的水晶烟灰缸和老古董，想拿多少拿多少。

 

“你是那个给秃鹰准备的男孩？”艾伦闻声抬头，他手边一个女仆跟他打了招呼。艾伦呆呆地点了点头，还没有从初入秃鹰宅邸的震撼中恢复过来—— **这也太不真实了！** 艾伦虽然穿得和其他“舞伴”没什么差别，却从未来过类似的场面。罗斯之墙就算用尽全力招待顶级顾客，也比不上秃鹰宅邸一隅的豪华。

 

“请跟我来。” 艾伦小心翼翼地跟着年轻地女仆，离开大厅，穿过一段门廊。再向里面走去，气氛就和外面截然不同了。艾伦发现，如果说外面的宾客还只是聊聊天，那里面简直就是利威尔所说的“富人们的滥交”了。准确的说，也不算滥交。因为表面上看，人们只是三三两两靠在一起，借着酒精低声细语。

 

然而仔细看的话，艾伦注意到衣襟之下的手在摸索，还有黏糊的深吻。这儿的仆人们提供的也不仅仅是诱人的小食，还有别的。

 

艾伦不是很懂利威尔之前提醒他要做好心理准备的，到底是什么。这个场面远远没有艾伦以往见过的劲爆，甚至可以用普通来形容。只不过是几个人在靠垫中和墙角嗯嗯啊啊，他也大概能猜出他们在干什么。所以，没什么需要做心理准备的。

 

了解了周遭的情形后，艾伦终于开始考虑今晚的主角，也就是要和他演对手戏的人。

 

看到了宾客们在做的事情，艾伦突然有种不好的预感。

 

空气中弥漫着费洛蒙和汗水的味道。整个房间就是给性、爱之事所布置的，昏暗的灯光、柔软的靠垫、轻吟的音乐……声声娇喘都不是表演，不像妓院中为了钱而作出的假象——愉悦之性和金钱之性，两者天差地别。艾伦不太了解（应该说是完全不了解）前者，但却此抱有一些好奇。妓院的性、爱之事，他从不关心，因为那都是演练过的假象。但现在，他却被勾起了兴致，甚至还有些轻飘飘的。难道空气中扩散了迷魂药？早知道他应该戴个面纱防一下的……

 

“这边走，先生。”女仆在一面天鹅绒帷幔前停了下来，拉起一半，示意他进去。

 

“你不一起进来吗？”艾伦试着让自己显得不那么紧张，却发现是徒劳。他悄悄探头向门后看去，却只瞥到一段长长的阶梯，点着昏暗的蜡烛。

 

“不，先生，您只需要沿着这里走进去，就可以到秃鹰大人的私人卧室了。”女仆公式化地笑了笑。

 

“等下，我怎么知道哪个是秃鹰？”没人跟他介绍过啊。现在想来，利威尔几乎什么都没跟他讲。那人老不老？什么肤色？会不会像黑手党一样浑身布满纹身？

 

女孩惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，“你会知道的。”话音刚落，她就礼貌地举了个躬离开了，留下艾伦一人。

 

艾伦冲她身后做了个鬼脸。哼，这真是……他往前走了几步，楼梯向下延伸。他一只手盖在腰间的皮囊上，深吸一口气，走入了黑暗之中。

 

他能感受到自己的心脏砰砰乱跳，慢慢地，他走进了秃鹰的老巢。


	15. 色之悦

**第15章 色之悦**

 

大理石台阶踩在脚下凉凉的。艾伦左手贴着墙，右手紧紧攥着腰间的皮囊，小心翼翼地走下楼梯。上面大厅里的喧闹声渐轻，他竖起耳朵听四周的动静，担心突然有脚步声出现。楼梯下面会有什么？是楼上派对的迷你版吗，还是别的更劲爆的东西？越往下走空气越冷，这里似乎已经在地下了，要找到逃跑的出口估计不简单。如果要跑掉的话，可能还得原路返回跑上这些台阶从大厅出去……想到这里，艾伦紧张地咽了咽口水。要是原路返回的话，他肯定会被抓的。

 

艾伦听见了楼下卡龙琴声混杂着女声，音乐迎面而来。快走到底时，他禁不住放满了脚步。艾伦又向前走了几步，棕色的门帘被扎了起来推向两旁，能看到房间里的情形。灯光低迷，只点了几支蜡烛在头顶悬挂的吊灯上。房间比楼上的要小了许多，但格局也差不多。没有看到沙发和靠椅，地上全部铺着波斯地毯、靠垫以及毛毯，厚厚的一层，看起来非常舒服。要不是没空位了，艾伦真想裹在毛毯里睡上一会。他拨开帘子轻轻地走进了房间，尽量不打扰到地上的人、引起注意。

 

利威尔说的没错。

 

如果说楼上大厅的程度对艾伦来说绰绰有余，那这儿就不同了。看来最会玩的宾客都在楼下。艾伦借着昏暗的灯光看到，所有在毛毯里的人都脱去了衣裳。琴声和歌声则盖过了低低的呻吟。艾伦走到之处，几步开外就是肉、体与肉、体的碰撞，皮肤上细密的汗珠，因高潮卷起的脚趾，深深嵌入的指甲……艾伦虽然在妓院工作，却也从没见过这样的场景！

 

他小心翼翼地贴着墙走进去。秃鹰，秃鹰，对， **他是为了秃鹰而来** 。可是他他妈的要怎么找啊？本来以为目标很明显、很容易找，但现在满地都是光溜溜的身子，要怎样才能认出一个从未见过的人？

 

耳垂处突然有手指的触感，把艾伦吓了一跳。还好他伸出手捂住嘴巴，才抑制住了嘴边的尖叫声。

 

“你看上去迷路了呢。”

 

艾伦最先注意到的是那人的眼睛：浓密的睫毛衬着赤褐色的眼睛。瞳色并不少见，却仍称得上美丽。对方笑着看着自己，那人并不高大壮实，也并不老——大概和埃尔文王子差不多大吧——漆黑的头发梳到了后面，整洁端庄的容貌，轮廓分明的脸型……

 

还有，他是这个房间唯二没有光溜溜的。

 

他穿着传统的柯泰衫，前襟开了几颗纽扣，露出麦色肌肤。

 

艾伦被惊吓到的大脑开始运转。 **这人穿着衣服。要么就和我一样是误打误撞进来** **的，要么，就是特殊情况。**

 

那人凑过来，一边肩膀靠着墙壁，有点好笑地看着艾伦惊愕的样子（译者：大概就是传说中的“肩咚”？）。他从哪里冒出来的？ **可把我给吓得……**

 

“有人允许你到这个房间里来吗？”他站得离自己太近了，手指都要碰到艾伦的头发了。

 

艾伦下意识地向后靠，紧紧贴在了墙上，手指抠着墙上的纹路。 **那人的牙齿真白，笑的时候犬牙都露出来了，有点像狼……**

 

“你把主人跟丢了吗？”

 

“唔，实际上，我正在找他……”

 

艾伦突然想到， **这个人会不会就是秃鹰本尊？** 不不不，不可能。艾伦想象中他应该是一个纹身大块头，而眼前这人更像一只黑狐。不过，说不定……？

 

那人饶有兴致地打量着艾伦：“哦？哪位先生这么幸运，今晚可以把你带回家？”这个男人看上去彬彬有礼，却有股毫不犹豫的杀气。艾伦被盯得心里发毛。

 

“秃鹰。您知道上哪儿能找到他吗？”

 

艾伦注意到男人眼里露出一丝光，嘴角卷起弧度，看起来对艾伦的提问十分满意。

 

“哦，你已经找到他了呀。我等你很久了。”

 

**啊，他的直觉果然没有错，这人就是秃鹰。**

 

他稍许粗野的长相倒有一种神奇的吸引力。然而，这人的气场让艾伦的直觉感到危险。绝对不能小瞧他，眼前这个男人虽然没比利威尔大多少，却已经将整个奈德雷区纳入手掌心。绝对不是好糊弄的人物。

 

“怎么了，小狗狗？你看上去好可怜诶，从来没有参加过这样的派对吗？”秃鹰又向前凑近，逼得艾伦无路可逃，脊背紧紧贴在冰冷的墙面。男人的眼睛宛如蛇眼，眼神里夹杂着笑意与饥渴。

 

凉凉的指尖扶上艾伦的脖颈。艾伦心脏跳得飞快，他试着深呼吸以冷静下来，但从对方的表情来看，这并不奏效。

 

“你干嘛这么紧张，小羊羔？你脸红得都像个处了呢。”

 

听到这话，艾伦一紧张就没控制住自己惊愕的表情。 **这下糟了！一定是露了馅** 。秃鹰意识到艾伦真的如他所猜测，还是未开苞的花蕾，立刻瞪大双眼，凑近艾伦像看宝贝一样打量着他，就像一个孩子难以置信地盯着怀中的礼物。“我的天，阿坤是哪里找到你的？”

 

艾伦咬了咬牙，瞪了对方一眼。“就别挑三拣四的了好吗？”

 

完蛋，好像说错话了，他应该扮演温顺性奴的角色……但没办法，谁叫他本来就不擅长对人低头哈腰。还有，他特别讨厌别人用“爱称”叫他。

 

艾伦本以为秃鹰会因此生气，谁知道对方仰起头哈哈大笑，甚至还引来一些宾客停下手中之事抬起了头，好奇地朝这个方向看过来。 **这……好尴尬哟** 。身前是大毒枭，身后是一屋子正在圈圈叉叉的人，被他们这么盯着，真尼玛尴尬…… **他是不是应该对着这些观众微笑一下比个茄子什么的？**

 

“哦我可真喜欢你的个性。”秃鹰眼里闪烁着笑意。艾伦莫名觉得有点自豪，嘿，自己可是被表扬了—— **之后要赶紧告诉利威尔自己被表扬了** ！

 

下一秒，艾伦突然意识到有手指沿着自己的胸口向下滑，掀开了自己的腰带。秃鹰的嘴唇擦过艾伦脖颈处的肌肤。艾伦回过神来，警惕地按住了腰间的皮囊。

 

“我该叫你什么呢，嗯？”对方呼出的热气让艾伦头皮发麻。 **自己现在的处境真的是人为刀俎，我为鱼肉啊。**

 

“您想叫什么都可以，先生。”艾伦不情愿了地应了一声，声音很轻，不过好在对方很可能把这归结为意乱情迷时的脱力感。

 

秃鹰的脸现在离自己只有几英寸，艾伦拼命想保持住呼吸，可对方的手还在不断地摸索自己腰处的肌肤。

 

“安维儿。”秃鹰凑在艾伦耳边低语，引得他倒吸一口气。（译者注：Enver，土耳其语男名，意为光明、闪耀、英俊。）

 

“你挺喜欢的嘛，不是吗？”男人狡黠地笑了。

 

艾伦使出力气轻轻耸了耸肩：“嗯，还行吧。”

 

“我们要不要——”艾伦清了清嗓子，“我们要不要到别处继续？”

 

秃鹰的手突然停下了。“你不喜欢有观众？”然后像个发脾气的小孩一样撅起了嘴。“真可惜，我还想在所有人面前把你操哭，然后看你羞红你那漂亮的小脸蛋呢。”

 

秃鹰直了直身子，理了理衣服，朝门帘处走去，留下艾伦被刚刚一席话震在了原地。

 

“走啊，来吧。”秃鹰回头催促道。

 

**老天，他麻烦大了。**

 

艾伦赶紧跟上。


	16. 守护天使

第十六章 守护天使

 

“你可是非常幸运的呢，我的其他男孩可没有这样的待遇，”秃鹰和护卫队带着艾伦走出了地下室，向着大厅走去——大概是要去秃鹰的卧室吧。虽然时间还早，外边派对还进行得火热，但艾伦记得利威尔的确提到过，秃鹰一般会带着男宠提早回房、“共度良宵”。

艾伦两边是两个身材高大的守卫，不停地斜眼看自己。

“Hari lassana kolek me sare hambune, neda Mahatheya?” 右边那个守卫凑到秃鹰旁边叽里咕噜说了一大通，但艾伦隐约感到他们话题的中心是自己。他紧张得咽了口唾沫。

特鲁斯特非常多元化，其港口在繁忙的商路之中，世界各地的旅客来来往往，因此当地居民很多都会至少两门语言，便于与外国人做生意。艾伦自己也懂一些常用外语的日常词汇，但此刻守卫说的语言对他来说完全陌生。知道别人在谈论自己，却一个字也听不懂，贼难受。

“他们在说什么？”艾伦问秃鹰。他们现在已经走入了大厅，大大方方地从房间正中央穿过。艾伦感到视线和低语从四面八方扑过来。他们在低声说些什么，也不难猜到。秃鹰本尊竟然出现，必定引来热议与八卦。

“谁？宾客吗？我想你一定猜得到，”秃鹰转了半个身，向艾伦露出一个狡黠的笑容。

“我说的是你的手下。他们刚刚在说我，对吗？”艾伦瞟了一眼守卫，可他们一到公共场合就一言不发，沉下脸装作石像。

秃鹰漫不经心地挥了挥手：“别管他们。没事儿，反正这房间里的所有人都在谈论你，多这两个又有什么关系呢。”

那真是好棒棒哦。

艾伦将注意力放在自己的呼吸上，在脑内不断演练计划。到了房间后，秃鹰会给他喝的，艾伦要想办法悄悄把镇定剂吓到秃鹰的酒水里。然后，等他倒下，就赶紧打开最近的窗户、发射信号弹，等待利威尔、麦克和纳纳巴给自己送立体机动装置，然后就可以跑路了！完成任务后，艾伦就可以回归普通的生活，假装这一切都没有发生过，反正自己已经还了利威尔人情，然后·离这些乱七八糟的任务越远越好。

艾伦的指尖摸索着皮囊里信号枪和药剂的形状。为了防止碰撞发出响声、引起注意，它们都用布给包得严严实实。

秃鹰带着他走向大厅左边的楼梯，艾伦注意到右边也有一段对称的楼梯——这地方到底有多大？整栋宅邸有多少间卧室？听说秃鹰每天都会随意换一间房间睡，也就是说每天都得提前好准备所有房间，那得要多少人手？

“Yanne,” 秃鹰冲身后的护卫们下令，他们立刻停下了脚步，站在原地看守。秃鹰领着艾伦向走廊身处走去。

房间很高，彩绘玻璃镶在窗上，在月光下泛着幽幽的白光，时不时被窗外的烟花照亮。街上庆典的喧闹声显得很远，倒是大厅内寻欢作乐的声音听得够清楚。除此之外，偌大的房间内毫无声响，只有秃鹰丝纸衣服淅淅索索的声音。两人一前一后无声地走着，让艾伦觉得有些瘆人。之前秃鹰话还挺多的，现在却一语不发，安静得让人窒息——难道说秃鹰关起门来是另一种性格？

艾伦真希望他此刻带着那把匕首。

他的手又不自觉地扶上腰间的皮囊，艾伦认真考虑过要不要干脆在这儿，趁对方背对着自己时掏出药剂把秃鹰直接放倒。房内没有守卫，秃鹰也似乎放下了警惕，艾伦力气挺大，应该没问题。但是想到利威尔曾警告过他，药剂是最后不得已的方法，很可能失败。可不能小瞧秃鹰，他手上不知沾了多少人的鲜血，他以前碰上的对手们可比艾伦壮许多。虽然在阿妮的指导下，艾伦的搏击技术有很大进步，但此刻还是不能轻敌。毕竟自己还有许多其他选择。艾伦默默地跟上秃鹰的步伐。

“就是这儿，”秃鹰在其中一扇门前停下，站到一边，让艾伦先进去。艾伦犹豫地望着对方，不知他的意图，但秃鹰只是笑笑不说话。为了不露陷，艾伦只好轻轻走了进去。

这并不是简单的卧室，可以说是套房，客厅、酒水间、淋浴室、卧室连在了一起。整个房间是不同程度的红色和金色，四柱床在卧室中央高起的圆台上，墙纸镶着金边。

这间房间都够我所有朋友们一起住了！艾伦禁不住想，床可以轻松睡4到5个人，房间里还有各式沙发，地板上铺满波斯地毯——让他睡地上也行啊！

“喜欢这个房间吗？”秃鹰的声音从身后传来，热气喷到艾伦的脖颈上，他感到腰侧有细碎的指尖感来回逡巡。

“很美。”艾伦轻轻地回答——的确是很美。是他一生中看到过最美的房间，他之后估计也没有机会再住这么豪华的地方了。艾伦还记得很清楚，第一次去罗斯之墙被那儿的装饰给折服，但和这里相比，罗斯之墙根本不算什么。

秃鹰的指尖摸索到他裤腰处，玩弄着裤料。下一秒，艾伦感觉到颈处有嘴唇落下，他花了好大的力气才控制住、没有条件反射地给对方一个肘击。艾伦冷静了下来，将自己的注意力转移到呼吸上——一，二——并且挪了挪身子，更便于秃鹰长驱直入。虽然对方知道他是个处，他也的确可以显得羞涩又可爱，但太过害羞和紧张就不行了。毕竟，他的角色是妓|男，秃鹰可是花了钱买他的服务的，他不得不满足对方所求。

在男人忙着吻艾伦的颈间的时候，艾伦强迫自己打探房间的布局。他左侧有一扇大窗户，介于沙发与红木桌之间，不过离得有些远，看不出窗外有什么建筑，太阳也早已下山，难以分辨出东西南北朝向。不过，似乎窗户右侧有烟花的影子。艾伦知道宅邸面向东北，许多烟花是在宅邸正门的街上放的，因此他估计房间的朝向是西北。好，考察完毕，接下来就是下药了。

艾伦见右侧有一个迷你吧台，昂贵的酒整齐地排列，无数水晶酒杯在架子上闪着光，旁边还有水果，用银碟装着放在大理石台面上。

“请问……我能给您倒些喝的吗，先生？在我们开始之前？”艾伦轻轻在秃鹰的臂弯里转了个身，展现出天真无邪的微笑。突然被打断，让秃鹰有些不满，艾伦只好趴到对方肩上，用他见过罗斯之墙的女孩常用的媚音说道：“反正，我们有整晚呢。”他知道自己虽然没有女性的声线，但引诱毕竟是引诱——艾伦只希望效果还不错。

艾伦感到对方脸上的表情舒展开来，在他的背上拍了两下。

“那好吧，不过赶紧，我可是快要没耐心了，”秃鹰轻轻咬了咬艾伦的耳垂，还抽出手打了下他的屁股。接着他转身走向沙发，边走边解扣子。艾伦假装纯良的样子，但等秃鹰一走，就克制不住自己的手想抽他耳光。艾伦赶忙跑到吧台前准备下一步。

我，他，妈。

艾伦也不是没在无头骑士酒馆帮过忙，他在香料铺打过杂，也在酒馆倒过酒，很早之间就熟记了那里卖的酒和调制的饮品。但眼前这一瓶瓶，他可一个也没看到过。大多数都有外国商标，估计是从世界各地运过来的，一小瓶肯定就比让和马可那破酒馆所有的酒都贵。呸，反正也没时间好好享受，艾伦就随意拿了一瓶最近的，透明酒瓶里盛着鲜红的液体。肯定是红酒。他倒了两大杯，小心翼翼地把酒瓶放回原位。然后才是重点。

他悄悄向身后瞄了一眼，秃鹰已经斜靠在了沙发上，脚翘在矮桌上，并没有注意自己。艾伦赶紧掏出腰间的皮囊和镇定剂，匆忙地倒进了酒里。他端起酒杯朝秃鹰走去。

对方似乎没有听见艾伦的脚步声，闭着眼睛躺在沙发上。刚才宴会上梳好的齐肩发此刻有些凌乱，黑发越发衬出他不羁的魅力。

艾伦在沙发旁停了一会，他花了几秒钟深吸一空气，在脑中盘算着该如何进行下一步。虽然他的原计划是，在不被“糟蹋”的条件下完成任务，但艾伦知道若要演得逼真的话，就必须做得更绝一些。虽然他个人的爱情经验最多就到接吻，但他看到的也不少，对情|爱之事不无了解。好在，他也不用演出一副经验老道的样子，秃鹰肯定觉得他会是那种手足无措、害羞的类型。

另外，虽然艾伦知道面前这个男人是臭名昭著的毒枭，手中命案无数，但还是在心中小小地松了口气：至少他不丑也不老。感谢老天爷。

他放下酒杯，小心翼翼地将一条腿跨上秃鹰，坐到了他身上。对方睁开了眼睛，有些好笑地打量着艾伦扭扭捏捏的神色。

秃鹰的眼睛的确很漂亮，细细长长的，眼尾画着上翘的眼线，看上去有些像猫科动物。

艾伦举起给秃鹰的酒：“您的酒，先生。”

秃鹰却推开了艾伦的手，接着一把抓住艾伦的项链，将他拉近。

“我现在不渴哦。”

艾伦看着对方眼里猎食者般的神色，有些紧张。

“但我胃口可是开了呢……”秃鹰毫无征兆地扑上前来，疯狂舔食艾伦的双唇，后者差点就打翻了手中的酒杯。有那么一瞬，艾伦的大脑处于空白，只是凭着本能回吻着。秃鹰的吻很烈，他双臂环绕住艾伦，将其拉近。艾伦整个人酥软了下来，感觉到心跳加快，下身传来炙热感……他一只手埋在秃鹰的黑发当中，另一只高高举着酒杯。

等等——酒！

“等，等等，”艾伦喘着推开对方，将酒杯凑到秃鹰嘴边。“喝了酒以后更好玩嘛。”说罢还给了一个wink.

“我前面喝过了，不必了。”那人已经觉得有些烦了，看来艾伦得赶紧换战略。

艾伦低着头扑倒在秃鹰怀里，避开对方的眼睛，道：“老实说……我以前没做过这个……我，我真的挺害怕的……”艾伦抬起头从刘海下边看他，露出一副小鹿一样的表情。“我想可能喝一杯能帮我壮壮胆，但人家又不想一个人喝嘛……”

艾伦咬着唇等待对方回应，那人正似猎鹰般盯着自己。

“你前面不是做得很好吗。”秃鹰一把将酒杯从艾伦手中拿过，本以为他是要喝，却没想到他一声不响地放到了身旁的桌子上。“我倒有个更好的主意，帮你壮胆。你抽过大麻吗？”秃鹰凑得更近了些，两只手淅索地摸上了艾伦的屁股。“那东西比酒可好玩多了，怎么样？你抽的时候我还可以帮你按摩……”说到这，他还捏了一把艾伦的臀肉，似在暗示所谓“按摩”的具体内容。

艾伦脑中警铃大作，他知道这个条件非常诱人，但此刻，他决不能松口。

“我不想抽大麻诶，”艾伦在秃鹰怀里扭过了身子，想要去取回酒杯，却被一只有力的手拦在了半路，缠在了他手腕上。“先生？”

“那我也不想喝酒。”那人的手指在艾伦手腕脉搏处收紧，竟夹出一分痛意。秃鹰生气了，又气又恼。

艾伦赶紧想办法以柔克刚。他扬起笑脸，手指抓上对方及肩长的黑发，宠溺地凑上去递了一个深吻。就在他以为自己化险为夷之时，他听见玻璃杯碎落之声。秃鹰一手将酒杯扫落在地，深红色的液体泼满地毯，随同镇定剂一起浪费了。艾伦下意识地去抓、去补救，却被秃鹰硬生生拽了回来。

艾伦僵在了原地。那男人的手力大无比，指尖已经掐进了自己的大臂。

“你搞什么鬼？！”秃鹰的眼睛暗沉了起来，已不像之前那么魅惑，反倒是让人害怕。艾伦没回答，他已经呆在了原地，心脏在胸腔里拼命跳着，眼睛却直勾勾地看着对方，无法移开目光。

“嗯？”秃鹰的眼神在艾伦和地上的酒渍间游移，突然道：“你在酒里放了东西，对吗？”

“什，什么？没有！”艾伦睁大了眼睛争辩。他手边还有最后的杀手锏，那管注射剂，但现在去取太明显了——秃鹰正怒得发狂，像一条蓄势待发的蟒蛇。

“酒，酒洒了，弄脏了地毯！这地毯可名贵了，让我帮您清理吧！”

秃鹰双唇抿出一丝冷笑：“你说谎。”

“我没，没有！真的没有！”但秃鹰已经听不进任何理由。两只手已经圈住了艾伦的咽喉，眼里一股杀意。艾伦胡乱抓着那手，被掐得喘不过气来。但他的反抗毫无意义，秃鹰的眼神狂躁、凶狠，嘴角竟还有一抹变态的笑意。艾伦试着用脚踢他，但男人早已凌居其上，摁住了他，让艾伦毫无还手之力。

艾伦喘息着挣扎，他的手指无力地扒拉着咽喉处的铁箍，因为缺氧和疼痛眼里蒙起一阵雾气。

他才不要在这里死掉。

艾伦艰难地望向左边的桌子。如果他离桌子更近一点，就有可能将那人撞到桌子上，如果幸运撞到脑袋的话，他就有救了。

凭着剩余的力气，艾伦挣扎着向前扑去，只见咽喉处的手松了一瞬，艾伦趁此机会赶紧将其推开。虽然秃鹰没有撞到桌子，但狠狠着陆那一下也让他疼得喘不过气来。

艾伦大口大口地呼吸着空气。他得赶紧找到窗户，向外发射信号弹。之后的事情他已经顾不上了，只要利威尔看到信号能及时赶到，自己就有一线生机。

艾伦把另一个酒杯摔倒秃鹰脸上，为自己争取一点时间，然后撑着沙发晃晃悠悠地站起身。他解开腰间的皮囊，取出信号弹，踉踉跄跄地向前走去。艾伦眼冒金星，整个房间都在他视线里忽闪忽现。他听到秃鹰骂骂咧咧地站起了身子，那人没艾伦伤得那么重。

他得立刻打开窗户，给利威尔发信号。

哪知艾伦才刚刚将信号枪拿出，秃鹰就从身后猛撞上来，两人滚落地面。

“你是谁派来的？！”秃鹰狠狠地问道。

艾伦用手肘向后一击，立刻听到男人吃痛地闷哼，艾伦身上的重量稍许轻了些，他趁机爬起来，甩开了秃鹰，却感觉到脚踝被一只手圈紧，将他拖了回去。艾伦用另一只脚乱踢，低头看到秃鹰仰着的脸，脸上还留着深红色的酒迹，在昏暗的灯光下看着像血。

艾伦瞥了一眼几步开外的窗子，外面一轮满月低沉地挂在空中，一半被烟火的烟气遮住了。也许，他不必打开窗子？艾伦举起信号枪，小心翼翼地对准了窗户，这么近的距离一定是能打穿窗户的，关键就是声音——信号弹打碎玻璃窗的声音必会招来守卫。虽然利威尔说过，他收到信号会立即赶来，但艾伦能撑到他来救自己吗？守卫和利威尔，谁会先找到自己？

艾伦感觉到脚踝处有另一只手也掐了上来，惊恐地发现秃鹰已经慢慢把自己拉了过来。

没时间了。艾伦扣下了信号枪，嘶的一声，燃烧弹穿破了窗户。艾伦举起双臂护着自己的脸，碎玻璃片落如雨下，被红色的信号弹照得通红。

秃鹰被这突如其来的变故吓了一跳，但很快就恢复镇定。他一下子扑到艾伦身上，一定是意识到援军将至，打算速战速决。

此刻艾伦处于劣势，若光靠力量，艾伦肯定没法制住他，他得另想法子。皮囊刚刚被打掉了，艾伦没法腾出一只手去取其中的注射器，更没法在僵持不下之时将注射器扎进对方脖子。

手中的信号枪壳子还热得发烫，疼得艾伦龇牙咧嘴。等等——信号枪！艾伦低头看了看那把金属小枪，然后在心中默念祷告词，希望有个神灵愿意来守护自己。

艾伦用左臂撑住了秃鹰的上半身，然后用尽全力把枪座敲向对方的脑袋。

艾伦的心脏漏跳一拍，屏住了呼吸。只见他面前那个男人的身子慢慢软了下去，掐在艾伦身上的手也一下放开了。毒枭秃鹰倒在了他脚边，而艾伦却动也不敢动。

他的脑袋还晕晕乎乎的，不敢做出大动静，像是怕惊扰到身边那个男人。但不久便发现脚下那人一时半会不会醒来，才出了口气。那人的胸腔还在起伏——太还活着，还好还好，自己没杀人。

可没过两分钟，门外突然传来阵阵脚步声。艾伦向那扇没碎的窗户缩去，直到整个背贴到了墙上。

“Mahatheya!”有人在疯狂砸门，声音越来越大。艾伦慌了神。他没救了，自己虽然完成了任务，但到最后，利威尔还是辜负了他。

他逃不出去的。三笠和他的朋友们甚至都不知道他在哪儿，发生了什么。此刻他们正在庆典上，嬉笑欢闹。

“Mahatheya, mokada une?!” 陌生的语言在门外响起，让艾伦更加不知所措。之前用来反抗秃鹰的肾上腺素已经褪去，此刻他心中只有恐惧。艾伦抬头向窗外望去，这个姿势只能看到半轮白月。要跳吗？只有几层楼，但周围没有踩脚的建筑物，下去的时候一定会伤到自己，多半会被秃鹰宅邸的守卫给抓住。但断着腿爬走也比干坐着等死要好吧。

突然，脚边的光线闪烁了一下，一个影子在窗外逼近。艾伦看不清楚。云？不……不是……

慢慢从黑暗中脱离出来，成了人形。艾伦才反应过来，立刻将头埋到双腿之间，由双臂护着。下一秒，艾伦头顶的那扇窗子也破了，无数碎渣落下。

那人浑身上下都被玻璃渣覆盖，在月光下熠熠发光。

只见那人慢慢从落地的姿势起身，他背着立体机动装置，看身高绝对没有错——是利威尔来救他了。

 

AN: 这一章的外语，是作者故意留着原文的。按原作Monsoon的说法，是想让大家亲自感受艾伦听不懂鸟语时的心慌w  
这章略长，分了好几次翻的。加上期末季，所以拖了一阵子，抱歉。还剩最后一门考试，但忍不住来更新了~迟到的新年快乐！感谢还喜欢利艾的大家！  
P.S. The Door那篇我当时就写了，应该是只有一发的，抱歉w我这个人脑洞不够多，不够高产，真的非常抱歉QAQ

P.S.S. 只能用AO3了……老福特死都不让我发，连图片也说有问题……我真是……

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER ID: Arboresque阿树


End file.
